Apparaîtront ils sur la bande?
by Cellomaniac
Summary: Maxim emménage à Forks avec une idée en tête: réaliser un film. Elle rencontre les Cullen et décide de leur donner les rôles principaux. Aidée par Eric et Angela, elle les convainc de jouer le jeux. Mais comment réagiront-ils?
1. Arrivée à Forks

Résumé: Maxim Buckley emménage à Forks et rencontre les Cullen. Mais Maxim a une idée: elle veut réaliser un film, aidée d'Angela et Eric, et elle souhaite que les Cullen tiennent les rôles principaux. L'histoire se déroule entre Twilight et New Moon.

La plupart des personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils ont été créés par Stephenie Meyer.

N'hésitez pas à laisser en review ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre.

*****

Demain serait mon premier jour de classe au lycée de Forks. J'aimais bien les rentrées des classes. Elles étaient l'occasion de retrouver ses amis, mais aussi celle de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes, ce que j'appréciais encore plus. Ici, je serai nouvelle au lycée, donc entourées d'inconnus, ce qui était encore mieux. Eh oui, je faisais partie des rares adolescentes à trouver qu'un déménagement était une aubaine.

L'avantage était que je n'abandonnais pas d'amis derrière moi. J'avais eu une meilleure amie, comme toute les filles, puis une autre, une troisième, et encore une, et puis un groupe de copains, passant de l'une aux autres plus ou moins brutalement, suivant la raison qui nous amenait à cesser de nous fréquenter.

Je n'étais pas sure qu'il était encore possible de découvrir en quelqu'un sa meilleure amie à l'âge de 17 ans, mais j'espérais qu'au moins je me rapprocherais suffisamment de mes camarades pour passer une dernière année de lycée agréable. Ce n'était donc pas les projets qui manquaient, et c'est ce à quoi je réfléchissais en cette dernière soirée de vacances, tout en prenant ma douche.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix interrompit le fil de mes pensées à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

-Sors d'ici !

Ah, oui, nous serions en fait deux à être nouveaux au lycée. Bien qu'il ait en fait déjà 18, mon frère Caleb avait perdu un an de lycée à étudier à l'étranger, et beaucoup gagné en contact humain. Nous serions tous les deux en terminale.

-Je n'ai pas fini. Tu attendras.

-Maxim, tu as pris des habitudes de fille unique.

-C'est affligeant, je sais. Je mets mon pyjama et la pièce est à toi. »

Je me dépêchai. Il y avait encore deux trois choses que j'avais envie de faire avant de me coucher. Ecouter de la musique, bosser mon violon, revoir le contenu de mon sac, et peut-être aussi relire le script que j'avais écrit dans l'espoir de rencontrer des lycéens qui correspondraient aux personnages. Peut-être y'avait-il même un club cinéma au lycée de Forks?

*****

Papa nous déposa, Caleb et moi devant le lycée avant de continuer vers l'hôpital où il travaillait dorénavant, en complément d'un certain Dr Cullen. Nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment présenté comme l'accueil, histoire qu'on nous indique que faire en cette journée pluvieuse de rentrée, avant d'être interrompus par deux flash successifs qui m'éblouirent un court instant.

-Je suis Eric, je suis chargé de prendre en photo tous les nouveaux élèves. Vous savez, grimaça-t-il devant notre manque de réaction, le journal du lycée, le Year Book...

Un silence gêné s'instaura. Caleb et moi étions plutôt réservés, et nous n'appréciions que peu les intrusions dans notre espace personnel. Mais j'avais pris de bonnes résolutions.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je en souriant. Je suis Maxim, et voici Caleb, mon frère.

-Vous venez de déménager, c'est ça? nous demanda Eric, tout en nous invitant à nous diriger vers le gymnase.

-D'emménager, en fait, le repris-je en rigolant. C'est là qu'à lieu la répartition dans les classes et la distribution des emplois du temps? questionnais-je en montrant le gymnase du doigt.

-Oui. Vous êtes nouveaux, mais vous allez être intégrés à une nouvelle classe comme n'importe quel ancien élève. Pas comme Bella, la jolie brune, là-bas, ajouta-il en nous désignant une jeune fille qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart, entourée d'un petit groupe mixte, la main dans celle d'un garçon aux cheveux cuivrés. Elle est arrivée en cours d'année, nous expliqua Eric à Caleb et à moi. Bien que je pense que mon frère n'écoutait déjà plus à ce moment-là. Il avait remarqué un groupe de garçons, guitare au dos, et je le sentais sur le point de s'excuser de me laisser avec Eric pour aller se présenter auprès d'eux. En effet, il me fit signe qu'il s'éloignait; je ne vérifiai même pas dans quelle direction.

-Avant, Bella passait du temps avec nous. Maintenant, elle en passe plus avec eux, continuait Eric, l'air chagriné.

Il me fit sursauter par un demi-tour rapide en direction de deux filles qui arrivaient vers nous et venaient de l'appeler.

-Jessica, Angela, vois Maxim. Son frère et elle viennent d'arriver.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un larsen dans le micro installé sous le panier de basket à l'autre bout du terrain. Le proviseur venait de rentrer et s'apprêtait à faire un discours traditionnel de premier jour des classes. J'observais Bella en coin. Je remarquai que ses amis et elle ne semblaient pas prêter plus d'attention au discours que moi, néanmoins, ils feignaient mieux l'intérêt. Une histoire d'habitude, sans doute. J'en profitais pour tous les détailler discrètement. Bella, tout d'abord, puisqu'elle était la seule dont je connaissais le nom. Jeune fille brune, de taille moyenne, l'air timide et l'attitude maladroite. Je trouve que même la maladresse se voit chez les gens: il suffit d'observer leur manière de vérifier que personne ne les regarde quand ils s'apprêtent à faire quelque chose, leur attention particulière concernant les dénivellations du sol... il suffit d'être attentif.

Son copain, ensuite. Il y avait des tas de garçons mignons dans la monde, un certain nombre dans ce lycée, je n'en doutais pas. Eric l'était, par exemple, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Angela. Mais le copain de Bella était... digne d'un journal de mode?

Légèrement dissimulée derrière le garçon dont Bella ne lâchait pas la main, se tenait une minuscule brunette. Contrairement à ses amis, qui étaient d'une immobilité quasi-irréelle, celle-ci semblait ne pas tenir en place, et avait vraisemblablement hâte, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, que le discours se termine pour enfin pouvoir parler librement. Ses cheveux, très courts, encadraient un visage aux traits fins ravissants et à la peau très pâle. Elle se démarquait des autres élèves du lycée que j'avais croisés jusque-là. Par ses vêtements, entre autre. Si tout le groupe était habillé élégamment, de couleurs froides, polaires, on voyait qu'elle avait pris soin d'assortir les couleurs, mais aussi les coupes, créant un ensemble original qui lui allait tout à fait.

Je prêtais attention à ma tenue, mais cette fille devait y passer beaucoup plus de temps que moi. Tout était parfaitement assorti, mais d'une façon à laquelle aucun styliste n'aurait pensé, assurément.

A côté d'elle, en rentrait, se tenait un...

-Youhou, Maxim! Je fis un bond en arrière, surprise. Décidément, j'avais un peu trop tendance à me perdre dans des réflexions ces jours-ci, et Eric devait avoir une capacité hors du commun à m'en tirer quand je m'y attendais le moins.

-Je vois que tu observes les Cullen... continua-t-il, échangeant avec Angela un sourire de connivence.

-Les Cullen, comme le Dr Cullen? l'arrêtai-je, haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, ce sont ses enfants adoptifs. Sauf Bella.

-Ils sont l'attraction du lycée, continua Angela. C'est un peu bizarre, parce qu'en fait personne ne les approche jamais. Ce qui a l'air de les arranger, d'ailleurs. Ils ne se mêlent pas à nous.

-Tu me les présentes? demandai-je à Angela. De loin, hein..."

Elle me sourit:

-Oui, bien sûr. Bon, tu vois qui est Bella. Le garçon qu'elle tient par la main, c'est Edward Cullen, son copain. A côté, c'est la soeur d'Edward, Alice. Elle est vraiment sympa, même quand on la connaît peu. Elle et Bella sont très proches. Et juste derrière Alice, c'est Jasper Hale. Le plus bizarre de tous, en fait. Sa soeur jumelle était aussi ici l'an dernier, mais elle est partie à la fac ou quelque chose comme ça..."

"Maxim Buckley..." Le proviseur venait de prononcer mon nom.

Angela me tira par la manche

-Viens, suis-moi, tu dois rejoindre ta classe. Elle m'amena vers l'avant de la foule que formaient les lycéens et me poussa en direction d'un petit groupe d'élèves qui s'était formé autour d'un professeur. "J'espère qu'on aura des cours en commun." me glissa-t-elle avant de rejoindre Eric.

Je souhaitais vraiment avoir détaillé les Cullen d'une manière plus discrète que mes nouveaux camarades de classe ne le faisaient avec moi à présent. Certes, des collants rouges n'étaient peut-être pas l'accessoire le plus discret, mais tout de même...

Les noms continuaient à être énoncés et le groupe s'agrandissait peu à peu.

"Alice Cullen."

Ohoh, une des Cullen et moi aurions donc des cours en commun.

Aux Etats-unis, les classes et les cours n'étaient pas organisés comme en France, par exemple. A partir du lycée, on choisissais une matière en renforcement, des options, et les classes se divisaient puis se reformaient au fil de la journée et des modules. Et les noms continuaient à défiler, les uns après les autres...

"Jasper Hale." Ahah. Ils seraient donc deux dans ma classe...

Le proviseur passa à la répartition d'une autre classe et on nous invita à suivre notre professeur titulaire. Le groupe se mis en marche, je le suivis donc, restant en arrière des autres. Tout comme Alice et Jasper. Ni Angela ni Eric ne faisaient partie du groupe. Enfin, il nous restaient encore des chances de nous retrouver plus tard.

A l'inscription, j'avais longtemps hésité sur les matières que j'allaient prendre. Tout ce qu'on pouvait nous apprendre m'intéressais. Finalement, je m'étais décidée pour suivre la philosophie en renforcement, et les mathématiques en options. Ce choix pouvait paraître étrange, mais après tout, tous les mathématiciens de l'antiquité étaient aussi philosophes, n'est-ce-pas?

Etant dans les dernières à rentrer dans la salle de classe, je me retrouvais placée au dernier rang. A ma gauche était assis un des garçons à qui mon frère avait été parler, sa guitare posée dans le coin formé par les deux murs derrière lui, à ma droite se trouvaient Alice et Jasper. Manifestement, ils aimaient vraiment rester en retrait, se fondre dans la masse. C'était dur, néanmoins. Ils étaient trop parfaits pour qu'on les oublie une fois qu'on les avait rencontrés. Même Jasper, que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'observer. Il était presque plus beau que son frère, si c'était possible. Très grand, blond et finement musclé, il avait l'air mal à l'aise, hors de son élément, et seule la présence d'Alice à ses côtés semblait lui apporter un peu de sérénité.

On nous distribua nos emplois du temps. Les heures de langues et d'histoire et de sciences se répartissaient le matin, tandis que l'après-midi se partageait entre les heures de philo, de maths et de sport. Je sentis ma voisine bouger à ma droite.

-Maxim Buckley?

Je me tournais, surprise. Je croyais qu'ils ne se mêlaient pas aux autres?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Je suis Alice Cullen. Et voici Jasper.

Celui-ci se contenta de me faire un signe de tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Je crois que nos pères travaillent ensemble, reprit-elle, l'air enjoué.

-Oui, il me semble.

-Quelles options as-tu prises?

Sa question me surprit. Remarquez, quel intérêt de parler de la pluie et du beau temps pour meubler des blancs dans la conversation quand il pleut tous les jours là où vous habitez?

-Mathématiques, et philo. Vous?

-Jasper a fait le même choix que toi. Moi, j'ai aussi pris philo, mais français. Les maths, hum... elle se mit à rire.

Une sonnerie nous interrompit. La matinée était passée à toute vitesse, les Cullen que j'avais rencontrés n'étaient sans doute pas aussi antipathiques qu'on ne le pensait, et j'allais retrouver Angela et Eric au self. Je crois que cette année allait se révéler sympathique.

*****

Review?? =)


	2. Première évocation du projet

Nous étions mardi, j'étais donc au lycée de Forks depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant. Je faisais doucement connaissance avec les gens et les lieux. Les cours se passaient bien, je n'avais qu'un cours en commun avec mon frère, le français, ce qui était plutôt bien et nous évitait de trop nous fréquenter, ce qui aurait pu nous peser très vite. Mes parents appréciaient leurs nouvelles fonctions. Alice et moi discutions maintenant souvent en cours, Jasper participant quelquefois à nos conversations. Mais dès que les cours étaient finis, plus aucun liens n'existaient, et ils rejoignaient immédiatement Bella et Edward.

Comme aujourd'hui, où à la sortie de la salle de cours, je perdis Alice et Jasper de vue. Dépitée, je suivis le flot d'élève qui allait vraisemblablement me conduire à la cafétéria du lycée. Effectivement, je passai les doubles portes et j'aperçus Eric ainsi que tout le groupe. Je m'empressai de les rejoindre.

-Ça s'est bien passé? Les Cullen ne t'ont pas mangée? me demanda Eric et mimant un masque de terreur, les yeux équarquillés.

-Très drôle. Non, je suis entière, tu vois. Cela dit, la journée n'est pas finie, lui-répondis, l'air faussement inquiet.

-Exact.

Chacun de nous se servit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table. Eric entama tout de suite la conversations avec les personnes déjà assises, tout en me tirant une chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir. J'aimais bien être ici dans ce petit lycée, les gens faisaient vraiment un effort pour intégrer les nouveaux élèves. J'écoutais plus que je ne participais aux conversations. J'observais, aussi. Lauren, par exemple, jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil sombres vers la table où Bella et les Cullen, et Jasper Hale -ça ne me surprenait pas qu'ils restent entre eux- étaient assis. Et contrairement à Lauren qui leur tournait le dos, je leur faisais face, et avais ainsi tout le loisir de les observer, l'air de rien. Soudain, je vis Bella se lever et se diriger vers notre table.

-Bella!

-Eh, Bella, tu te joins à nous?

Décidément, cette fille faisait de l'effet aux garçons ici présents.

-Non, désolée, grimaça-t-elle, l'air un peu gênée. Mike, tu penses que ça dérangerait tes parents, si je venais travailler au magasin demain soir plutôt que vendredi? Après que Mike lui eu répondus qu'il allait se renseigner, mais que ça ne devrait pas poser problème, Bella s'apprêta à repartir, avec de stopper net et de se tourner vers moi. Elle me sourit:

-Tu est Maxim? Ils m'ont parlé de toi, ajouta-t-elle en montrant négligemment les membres assis à la table qu'elle venait de quitter.

Les conversations entamées s'arrêtèrent. Bella se tut, rougit, et, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, fit un petit signe de la main et repartit vers le Cullen. Lauren se mit à chuchoter des messes basses à l'oreille de Jessica, Mike bafouillait, son regard faisant des aller-retours entre la table des Cullen et moi, quand à Eric...

-Eh, tu les a marqués. Non, franchement, vous avez vus? Ils se souviennent de Maxim. Ils ont parlé d'elle! Non, ça c'est trop fort....

Seule Angela restait silencieuse, secouant la tête, quelque peu lassée par les réactions des deux garçons.

-Angela? Je l'interpellai. J'avais une idée, mais... Y'aurait-il un club cinéma ou quelque chose comme ça, ici?

-Non, pas vraiment. Tu sais, c'est petit, ici. Il n'y a pas vraiment de club ou autre.

Elle semblait attristée.

-Ne t'excuse pas, je crois que tu n'y est pour rien. J'éclatais de rire. Si tu as fini de manger, tu ne ferais pas un bout de chemin avec moi qu'on en discute?

Elle acquiesça et nous nous levâmes toutes les deux. Nous nous débarrassâmes de nos plateaux, puis nous sortîmes dehors, allant nous asseoir sur un banc.

Angela resta silencieuse un moment. Quant à moi, je me penchai en arrière pour exposer mon visage à la couverture nuageuse. Angela se tourna vers moi.

-Tu m'expliques?

Je m'arrachais à la contemplation du ciel.

-Oui, bien sûr. J'ai l'impression qu'Eric et toi pourriez m'aider à réaliser un projet. Je m'arrêtai: par quoi commencer? Je repris. J'ai eu une idée d'histoire, il y a quelques temps déjà. Mais plutôt que d'écrire, j'ai eu envie de la voir. Du coup, j'en ai fait un scénario. Puis un script, en retravaillant certaines scènes, et essayant de visualiser un peu ce que je voulais. Mais je ne me sens pas de le réaliser seule. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'aider? Enfin, je ne sais même pas si c'est réalisable ici. Il faut le matériel, des lieux, des gens qui acceptent de jouer, donc l'autorisation de leur parent, trouver la musique, et sans doute obtenir l'autorisation du proviseur pour tourner dans les locaux. Et...

Angela m'interrompis doucement. J'étais submergée, me rapprochant un peu plus de la concrétisation du projet, de tout ce qu'il allait falloir mettre en place, de ce qui restait à faire.

-Maxim, je suis heureuse que tu aies pensé à moi. Et Eric sera probablement très content aussi. Son énergie nous sera utile, ajouta-elle en rigolant. Je pense que ça peut se faire. Il va falloir se démener, mais c'est un projet super! ça changera un peu de la routine.

La sonnerie nous coupa dans notre élan cinématographique. Tant pis, nous remettrions la suite de la conversation à plus tard. Angela se rendait en Arts plastiques, je crois, et moi en philo. Nous nous séparâmes, la tête pleine de projets, moi promettant à Angela de passer chez elle le soir pour en discuter. Elle se chargeait de contacter Eric.

J'arrivais juste à l'heure en philo, m'étant égarée une fois de plus entre les différents bâtiments. D'accord, un déménagement avait aussi ses inconvénients. Mineurs, néanmoins, puisque je n'étais pas en retard. Je pressai le pas et rentrai dans la salle bonne dernière. Alice, assise au fond à côté de Jasper, me fit un discret signe de la main pour me désigner une place à côté d'eux. De toutes façons, il ne restait plus une place dans les premiers rangs, alors que personne n'était venu s'asseoir auprès du couple. Comme si un instinct éloignait toute personne saine d'esprit de la famille Cullen. Sauf Bella et... moi. Je saisis ma sacoche à la main pour éviter de faire tomber une trousse en passant, et je me glissai jusqu'à la place libre à côté d'Alice. Le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge, signalant le début du cours et nous empêchant de commencer à discuter un peu avant.

Plutôt que d'organiser un débat, comme ceux qui avaient rythmé les cours précédents, le professeur décida de nous donner un cours magistral. Il se perdit alors dans un discours dont je n'écoutais pas la moitié. Il faisait chaud, l'humidité était élevée, le climat propice à l'égarement, et je me mis à griffonner sur mon cahier, la tête appuyé sur mon bras.

Le cours passa vite. Jasper et Alice, bien qu'assis tout au fond, furent dans les premiers à sortir. Je les suivais de loin, me doutant qu'ils finiraient pas passer devant la salle de maths. Effectivement, ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant la petite salle. Je vis Alice s'arrêter devant Jasper, poser une main sur son épaule et lui chuchoter quelques mots. Quelque chose comme « ça va aller, on se retrouve bientôt? ». Toujours est il que le professeur passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte pour inviter les derniers élèves encore dehors dont Jasper et moi étions à rentrer dans la classe.

Je m'apprêtais à prendre une chaise quand le professeur m'interpella.

-Maxim Buckley?

-Oui...?

-Au vue de vos derniers résultats, je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir à côté de M. Hale. Une coopération être vous deux me semblerait extrêmement bénéfique. Ainsi, vous ne vous ennuierez pas, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, pour lui seul.

Décidément, je n'arriverais pas à être assise au premier rang cette année. S'il me fallait travailler avec Jasper, il faudrait que nous soyons assis à côté, et il s'était une fois de plus assis au fond.


	3. Nathaniel

La matinée de cette journée de cours passa aussi vite que celle de la veille. Ce que nous étudions en anglais était intéressant; en français, nous analysions l'Etranger, d'Albert Camus, et le programme d'histoire couvrait le XXe siècle, une période somme toute très riche en événements. Je passais la plupart des cours au fond assise près d'Alice et Japser. Nous avions quasiment tous nos cours en commun. Le midi, je rejoignais les quelques personnes rencontrées le premier jour: Angela, Eric, Mike, Jessica... Ma présence n'avait pas l'air de les déranger, c'était bien. Sauf peut-être Lauren, hein, mais vu l'estime que Bella lui portait, ce n'était peut-être pas si grave.

Ciel! Les Cullen n'étaient plus quatre -Alice, Jasper, Edward et Bella-, mais cinq à table aujourd'hui. Etant arrivée en retard le matin, à cause de mon frère Caleb qui nous avait obligés à faire demi-tour pour emmener sa guitare, je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant. Le nouveau venu ressemblait fort à Jasper, mais il semblait plus ouvert, et ses cheveux étaient bruns. Si cela n'avais pas été aussi aberrant, j'aurais dit qu'il était plus « vivant » et plus « contemporain » que Jasper, Alice et Edward. Peut-être était-il un peu moins grand, aussi, ce qui n'était pas si difficile vu la taille de Jasper. Pendant tout le repas, je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter de coups d'oeil fréquents dans sa direction. Il faut dire qu'il m'intriguait, et qu'il m'attirait également, je crois. En plus, je croyais au coup de foudre. Parce que même si on attendais de connaître vraiment quelqu'un pour s'engager, on ne pouvait pas être sûr que cette personne de changerait pas au bout de dix ans.

Il fallut qu'Angela me tapote le bras pour que je réalise qu'Alice me faisait signe pendant que les Cullen quittaient la table. Apparemment, elle voulait que je les suive. Je n'allais pas rater une telle occasion d'être présentée au mystérieux garçon; et puis la curiosité devait être inscrite dans mes gènes.

Je courus presque pour arriver à les suivre. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent en lisère de la forêt environnante, un coin qu'ils semblaient affectionner. Je rejoignis le petit cercle qu'ils formaient et me glissait furtivement entre Bella et Alice, un léger sourire au lèvres. De près, ainsi en cercle, ils étaient encore plus impressionnants que de loin, presque intimidants, et la présence du garçon près de moi n'aidait pas à me sentir en confiance. Alice se tourna vers moi.

-Maxim? J'organise une soirée vendredi soir. Tu es invitée. Rien de compliqué, hein. Un film, et tu peux rester dormir. Tu vas rester dormir, même.

Son enthousiasme et la conviction avec laquelle elle avait prononcée sa dernière phrase interdisaient tout refus.

-Ahah? J'accepte. Qui sera là?

Elle ne me répondis pas. Tout à coup, ses yeux fixaient le vide, et elle semblait ailleurs. Jasper se rapprocha imperceptiblement de son aimée, comme pour la protéger en cas de danger. Edward fixait Alice, l'air concentré; quant à Bella, elle regardait Edward. L'atmosphère était tendue. Puis soudain, Alice et Edward éclatèrent de rire. Ce dernier était presque plié en deux. Bella ne paraissait pas surprise, mais plus agacée qu'Edward ne lui explique pas ce qui se passait. Jasper se détendit. Le regard de ce garçon qui ressemblait tant à Jasper passait d'Edward à Alice, comme si il saisissait ce qui se passait, sans toutefois en savoir la raison.

Bella, ne tenant, plus, décida de demander des explications directement à Alice.

-Alice, que se passe-t-il?

Alice me jeta un coup d'oeil, et puis, comme si elle estimait que j'étais digne de savoir, nous éclaircit quant à la raison de son fou rire subit.

-Lauren arrive.

Je me tournai: en effet, Lauren venait juste de quitter Angela et Mike pour se diriger vers nous.

-Elle va demander à Nathaniel s'il veut qu'elle l'aide à découvrir la ville. Excellent, ajouta-t-elle après un court instant de silence, comme pour faire écho à quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à savoir. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui se passait et comment Alice savait cela, mais au moins, j'avais appris le nom du garçon...

Lauren se fraya un passage entre Edward et Bella et se planta face à Nathaniel. Elle pouvait être médisante, ici, elle n'était que ridicule. Elle me lança un sourire suffisant, ce dont je n'avais cure, avant de s'adresse à celui qu'elle était venue voir:

-J'ai vu que tu étais nouveau, ici. Je me demandais si tu aimerais que je te fasse visiter le lycée, ou pourquoi pas la ville, un de ces soirs?

-En fait, j'ai autre chose en tête, là. Il ne semblait même pas embarrassé. Juste amusé par le comportement de Jessica. Les autres attendaient, immobiles.

Soudain, il contourna Lauren et m'embrassa. Je sentis ces lèvres s'écraser contre les miennes, avec beaucoup de douceur mais d'insistance, son corps se plaquer contre le mien. Je manquai de tomber sous l'effet de son élan et je me rattrapai à son gilet. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçut Lauren partir en fulminant. Nathaniel détacha ses lèvres des miennes. Alice, Jasper, Bella et Edward, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pas pendant la scène, s'éloignèrent doucement pour nous laisser seuls. Je vis Edward passer son bras autour des épaules de Bella, Alice saisir la main de Jasper. Tous les quatre souriaient largement.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, commença Nathaniel.

-Disons que si je n'étais qu'un prétexte pour décourager Lauren, et étant donné qu'elle va maintenant me détester, même si je n'ai strictement rien fait, je risque de t'en vouloir. Après, si tu as une autre raison... Je me mordis la lèvres, attendant sa réponse, anxieuse et pleine d'espoir.

-Je dirais plutôt que Lauren fut un prétexte me permettant de réaliser quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis le matin. Je sautais de joie intérieurement. Au fait, reprit-il, qui est ce garçon que si dirige vers nous à grands pas, l'air sombre?

Je me tournais et aperçut Caleb qui se dirigeait vers nous. Foutu instinct de surprotection.

-Mon frère, annonçai-je. Avant de plaquer Nathaniel contre un arbre pour l'embrasser à mon tour.

Cette fois le baiser fut partagé et n'en fut que plus agréable. Mon frère fit demi-tour et repartit, ce qui était aussi bien. Les explications attendraient le soir; j'étais sure qu'il ne manquerait pas d'y faire illusion pendant le repas.

-Tu n'as pas cours, là?

Mince, je n'avais même pas entendu la sonnerie, en sa compagnie.

-Non, pas pour l'instant, vu que je ne fais pas de sport. Une sombre histoire d'inhalation de dibrome. Je frissonnai au souvenir de tout le stress qui m'avait submergée ce jour-là.

Nathaniel m'arrêta et me regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-Sans rire? Du dibrome? Mais comment as-tu fais? C'est dangereux, toxique, et corrosif. Je me souviens parfaitement du symbole de tête de mort sur la bouteille.

-Mais moi aussi. Et mes poumons également. La bouteille n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, il nous fallait du dibrome dilué dans l'eau, et on a ouvert la mauvaise bouteille, celle qui contenait du dibrome pur...

Il m'était encore difficile d'en rire. Ce produit aurait pu nous détruire les poumons, tout de même.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais faire une balade dans les parages, avec moi?

-Tu as inhalé du dibrome toi aussi?

Il me semblait bien que tous les terminales avaient cours de sport en même temps, quelle était sa bonne excuse?

-Non, merci, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie d'essayer. Je me suis arrangé pour ne pas faire de sport. Je fais de la musique, j'ai besoin de garder mes mains en parfait état.

-Eh, je n'ai pas inhalé de dibrome consciemment non plus, m'insurgeai-je, faussement outrée. Je redevenais sérieuse. Je te comprends, pour tes mains, je fais aussi de la musique. Néanmoins, aucun de mes professeurs ne m'a jamais signé d'arrêt de sport...

-Je m'en doute. Avoir un oncle médecin aide surement. Tu viens?

Il me prit par les épaules et je le suivais vers le parking. Où allions-nous, je n'en savais rien, mais j'avais très envie de faire la connaissance de Nathaniel en tête à tête, dans un coin de forêt.

Il m'ouvrit la portière côté passager. Je montais dans la voiture, il vint bientôt s'asseoir derrière le volant. Je le regardai: ses boucles brunes me cachaient une partie de son visage, mais les quelques traits que je voyais étaient très attirants.

-Tu connais assez la région pour ne pas nous perdre?

Il éclata de rire.

-Je dois avoir un GPS dans la boîte arrière.

Il démarra et quitta le parking, puis la ville. Le paysage redevenait sauvage; j'aurais aimé avoir mon appareil photo avec moi. J'en aurais sûrement profité pour prendre d'autres photos que celles du paysage environnant.


	4. Plus ample connaissance

M'étant quelque peu emmêlés les pinceaux avec les dates des précédents chapitres, il y a eu quelques modifications, mineures néanmoins. Les bons jours sont les suivants: premier chapitre: lundi; second chapitre: mercredi de la semaine suivante; troisième et présent chapitres: jeudi.

On va faire un essai. Il arrive à Maxim et son frère de parler français (oui, ils parlent tous les deux français plutôt couramment. Vous en apprendrez la raison bientôt, je pense), mais cette fic est déjà rédigée en français. Du coup, les passages de dialogues en français entre Max et Cal seront en italiques et en anglais, histoire de marquer une différence. On s'y fait vite ^^

***

Nathaniel arrêta la voiture sur le côté un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Le trajet avait été silencieux, lui, concentré sur la route, et moi admirant le paysage. Une question me taraudait, néanmoins.

-Tu n'étais pas au lycée, avant.

Bon, d'accord, ce n'étais pas vraiment une question. Il coupa le contact et se tourna vers moi.

-Non, j'ai manqué la rentrée. Il me restait quelques détails à régler avant de venir ici. Je hochais la tête.

-Les Cullen sont tes cousins?

-Jasper l'est, Rosalie aussi. Mais tu ne dois pas connaître Rosalie, sourit-il.

-On m'a dit qu'elle était la soeur jumelle de Jasper, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je lui souriais à mon tour.

-Eh bien, tu pourrais faire sa connaissance vendredi. Tu viens vendredi. Comme celle d'Alice, sa phrase sonnait comme une affirmation.

-Tu seras là, non? raison de plus pour venir. J'appréhendais un peu de rencontrer toute la famille Culen, cela dit.

-On y va? me demanda Nathaniel, la main sur la poignée de la portière.

-Bien sûr.

Je sortis de la voiture et la contournai. Nathaniel me rejoignit, et nous fîmes quelques pas côte à côte. Puis il saisit ma main et m'entraîna entre les arbres. Nous parlâmes musique, littérature, échangeant sur nos goûts et sur nous-même. Nous apprenions à nous connaître, peu à peu, bien que la présence de l'autre nous semblait déjà tout à fait naturelle.

A force de marcher, nous arrivâmes près d'un ruisseau. L'air était plus frais, le bruit de l'eau tout à fait ravissant, seuls quelques rayons de lumières passait à travers le couvert des arbres. L'endroit était apaisant.

-Tu veux t'asseoir?

Nathaniel n'attendit pas ma réponse et s'assit à même le sol. Je me laissais tomber en tailleur à côté de lui, et posais ma sacoche.

Je me tournais vers lui, le regardait sans prononcer un mot. Il faisait de même, et nos yeux se croisaient régulièrement.

-J'aime les garçons qui portent des gilets.

-J'aime tes cheveux, répondit-il en retour, tout en se saisissant d'une de mes mèches et en jouant avec.

J'éclatais de rire, charmée.

-Nous avons les même cheveux, répliquais-je.

-Je les aime encore plus sur toi.

Je rougis. Il effleura ma joue de ses longs doigts fins, et je frissonnais. Le temps passait trop vite en sa compagnie. L'ai se rafraîchissait et le soleil ne tardera pas à se coucher. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Un message de Caleb.

_« Where are you? If you're not at the car soon, I'm leaving without you. Cal »_

Je lui répondis: « Nathaniel me déposera, rentre. _I'll be back home soon_. ».

-Ton frère? me demanda Nathaniel.

-Oui, il me ramène d'habitude, expliquais-je.

-Tu ne conduis pas?

La question de Nathaniel était justifiée: aux Etats-Unis, il était possible conduire à partir de 16 ans dans certains états.

-Si, j'ai même une voiture, mais je ne l'utilise que rarement. C'est un très beau cadeau d'anniversaire que je trouve un peu inapproprié pour le lycée.

-Quel genre de voiture? lança Nathaniel en se levant et en me tendant la main pour m'aider à faire de même.

-Un cabriolet mercedes, reconnus-je.

Nous parcourûmes le chemin qui nous ramènerait à la voiture d'un pas plus rapide qu'à l'aller. Il fallait que je rentre chez moi, bien que je n'en avais aucune envie. Je m'appuyais contre la voiture, et Nathaniel s'arrêta juste devant moi. Il y avait quelque chose que j'avais très envie de faire avant de rentrer, et manifestement, lui aussi. Il se rapprocha de moi et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je passais les mains derrière sa tête, sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Je l'attirais à moi. Nos gestes devinrent plus pressants, et je tâtonnais jusqu'à attraper la poignée de la portière arrière. Je poussais doucement Nathaniel pour pourvoir ouvrir la porte et je m'assis sur la banquette arrière. Nathaniel rentra à son tour dans la voiture. Je me reculai pour lui laisser de la place et nous commençâmes à nous embrasser encore et encore.

Nathaniel commença à m'enlever ma veste tandis que je m'attaquai aux boutons de sa chemise. Quand il passa la main sous ma jupe, j'eus un instant d'hésitation. Je posai la main sur sa poitrine pour l'arrêter.

-Attends, Nathaniel, s'il-te-plaît.

Il arrêta immédiatement, et me regarda, l'air soucieux.

-Je vais trop loin? tu ne l'as jamais fait, ou...

Je le rassurai:

-Si, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'on ne s'est rencontré qu'aujourd'hui, et que j'aimerais te connaître mieux avant...

-Bien sûr, je comprends. Il me sourit, et caressa ma joue. Il ressortit de la voiture doucement, m'entraînant avec lui. Je récupérai mon sac que j'avais laissé dehors et je montai de nouveau dans la voiture, m'asseyant sur le siège passager, cette fois. La portière de Nathaniel claqua après qu'il se fut assis aussi.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore un fois, nos deux corps attirés l'un par l'autre. Mais il fallait être raisonnable... afin de pouvoir l'être moins dans l'avenir.

-Je te ramène, alors? vérifia Nathaniel.

-Oui, je veux bien, le priai-je à contrecoeur.

Le trajet de retour fut plus animé que l'aller. Plus nous en apprenions sur l'autre et plus nous avions envie d'en savoir. Il me fut difficile de sortir de la voiture, arrivée devant chez moi, car c'était un premier pas vers la séparation. Galant, il vint ouvrir ma portière. Je saisis la bandoulière de mon sac posé à mes pieds et je sortis de la voiture. J'espérais que ce que je lisais sur son visage était quelque regret, comme celui de me quitter... Je levai le visage vers lui, pleine d'espoir. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le quitter comme ça.

-Je te revois quand? lui murmurai-je.

Un sourire rassurant éclaira son visage.

-Dès demain, je passe te prendre si tu veux. Et demain soir, je t'invite à manger quelque part avant la soirée d'Alice.

Je baissai la tête, flattée, gênée peut-être aussi par autant d'attention, mais très heureuse. Je le regardai de nouveau.

-Huit heures moins le quart demain?

-Ça me convient tout à fait. Quelqu'un nous observe, ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton une des fenêtres de la maison.

-Oh... je m'en fichais, à vrai dire. J'étais comblée par sa présence, j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour lui, le reste m'importait peu.

Il fallut se dire au revoir. Je l'embrassai, plus doucement que les fois précédentes. Un baiser chargé de promesses d'avenir. Ensemble.

Je montai les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée tout en regardant la voiture de Nathaniel s'éloigner et tourner au bout de la rue. J'attrapai mes clé dans ma poche et ouvris la porte.

-A table, Maxim! Ton père doit repartir ce soir!

Mince, papa était de garde et je l'avais oublié. Je laissai mon sac sur la première marche de l'escalier qui conduisait aux chambres, accrochai ma veste à une patère libre et délaçai mes chaussures avant de les enlever.

***

Review? ça ne mange pas de pain mais ça nourrit son auteur =)


	5. Les Cullen seraient parfaits

Un nouveau chapitre! La fréquence ralentit un peu, mais les vacances approchent, alors ça devrait réaccélérer. Merci à Aiedail Choupette, ma beta, pour avoir relu et corrigé. Allez donc voir ses histoires, _Les âmes sœurs_, notamment, moi, j'adore ^^

Promis, bientôt j'en écrirai plus sur les Cullen et le film.

Et si vous passez par là, laissez des reviews =)

*****

Ma nuit avait été paisible, douce, chargée de rêves où le visage de Nathaniel n'était pas absent. Quand mon réveil sonna, j'étais déjà réveillée. Ces quelques minutes de silence au chaud sous la couette était un moment privilégié de la journée, car j'avais la sensation que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Je ne me levai pas immédiatement. La journée d'hier avait été plutôt exceptionnelle, et je n'étais pas sûre de la manière dont je devais réagir aujourd'hui. Tout s'était déroulé vite, peut-être même un peu trop. Il me semblait bien que je ressentais quelque chose pour Nathaniel, mais je ne savais pas quoi exactement, ni à quel degré... De l'attirance, très certainement, de l'amour, c'était plus dur à déterminer. L'amour était pour moi un sentiment qui se construisait peu à peu, de toute manière. Mais j'avais très envie de revoir Nathaniel. Et si je voulais être prête à l'heure, j'avais tout intérêt à ne plus tarder à me lever.

Je sautai hors de mon lit, réactivai mon ordinateur portable resté en veille toute la nuit et mis de la musique. Quelques pas de plus me conduisirent devant mon armoire. Après un court instant de réflexion, je me décidai pour un jean classique et un long chemisier blanc. Je montai le son de l'ordinateur avant de rejoindre la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre, laissant la porte de communication ouverte pour continuer à entendre la musique. Un coup d'eau sur le visage, un peu de maquillage, et j'étais prête à descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

J'attrapai une paire de sandales sur la palier avant de descendre les deux étages qui me séparaient de la cuisine. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, je vis Caleb, déjà assis à table mais encore en pyjama, et mes parents, debout près du plan de travail. Mon père, qui buvait une tasse de café, avait l'air exténué, mais de bonne humeur. Je me demandai comment il pouvait passer vingt-quatre heures debout sans être exécrable ensuite. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle, face à mon bol vide, et commençai à me préparer un chocolat chaud.

-Maman? Voilà, Alice Cullen organise une soirée ce soir, et je suis invitée. A rester dormir, aussi. Je peux? demandai-je, l'air de rien, en espérant que le nom « Cullen » ait un quelconque effet magique sur mes parents.

-Cullen, comme la fille du Dr Cullen? s'étonna ma mère.

-Oui, sa fille. La fête se déroule chez eux.

-Nathaniel sera là? lança mon frère sur un ton qui me déplut.

-Il vit là-bas, alors oui, pourquoi?

-Ne commencez pas, tous les deux. Cal, active-toi, tu vas être en retard.

Mon frère se leva, repoussant sa chaise bruyamment, et partit en direction des escaliers.

-Maxim, continua ma mère, qui est ce Nathaniel?

Non, ne rougis pas, reste sérieuse...

-Un garçon que j'ai rencontré au lycée. Le neveu du Dr Cullen. On s'entend bien.

-Tu restes dormir là-bas, Max? m'interpella mon père. Carlisle est de garde cette nuit, ça m'embête de te laisser à une fête s'il n'est pas là.

-Papa, le rassurai-je, son épouse sera là, je suppose. Et puis les Cullen sont des gens sérieux. Ils sont tous en couple, tu sais.

-Nathaniel aussi?

Les mères devaient avoir un sixième sens pour détecter les émois de leurs enfants.

-Nathaniel, non. Je peux, alors, ou pas? Je vais devoir partir au lycée, là...

Mes parents se consultèrent à voix basse avant de me donner leur réponse. Ce fut mon père qui prit la parole.

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient si on peut te joindre. Et tu nous appelles si jamais tu as un problème ou si tu veux rentrer. Vu?

Je hochai la tête et quittai la pièce, ravie. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait une fête chez les Cullen, ni même combien nous serions, mais j'allais passer la soirée avec Nathaniel et c'était déjà très bien.

Je remontai vite dans ma chambre, éteignant mon ordinateur tout à en préparant mon sac de cours, et dès que l'ordinateur fut éteint, je le glissai dans sa housse pour l'emporter au lycée. Angela et moi devions discuter du film, et le scénario était sur mon disque dur.

-Maxim? La voix de mon frère, venue du rez-de-chaussé, me rappela que je ne lui avais toujours pas dit que je ne partais pas avec lui ce matin.

-Je pars avec Nathaniel!

-Fais comme tu veux...

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, puis la voiture démarrer et s'éloigner quelques instants plus tard. Huit heures moins le quart approchaient, je redescendis donc et m'assis dehors sur le perron en attendant Nathaniel qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Dès qu'il se fut arrêté devant la maison, je le rejoignis et montai dans sa voiture.

-Salut.

Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres.

-Bonjour, Maxim. Tu emmènes ton ordi au lycée?

-Oui, je dois discuter de quelque chose avec Angela.

-Un projet particulier? Il semblait réellement intéressé.

-Rien d'officiel, on s'est promis de ne pas en parler avant que les choses se concrétisent un peu...

-Tu m'intrigues... Tu ne veux pas me donner un indice ou...

-Non, non, non! Je fis semblant d'être outrée. Tu ne sauras pas. Redevenant sérieuse: et tu ne me soudoieras pas avec tes sourires.

-Tu n'aimes pas mes sourires?

-Oh, si, j'adore te voir sourire, mais je ne dirai rien.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt en vue du lycée.

-On ne va pas se croiser de la matinée, mais tu pourrais venir manger avec nous, me proposa Nathaniel.

-Oh, j'adorerais, mais je dois absolument voir Angela pour.. le projet... celui dont je ne peux pas te parler pour l'instant, tu vois? Je suis désolée, j'aurais vraiment aimé.

-Nous aurons d'autres occasions. Et plus le projet avancera vite, plus j'ai une chance d'en savoir plus bientôt, non? me sourit Nathaniel, non dénué d'intérêt dans l'histoire.

-C'est vrai. On devrait quand même arriver à se croiser, non? Le lycée n'est pas si grand.

-File, tu vas être en retard.

-Toi, non, peut-être?

-File, répéta-t-il.

Je l'embrassai furtivement avant de le quitter.

La matinée se passa effectivement sans que j'ai de nouvelles de Nathaniel. Je l'aperçus de loin le midi, lui fis un signe de la main, et sortis dehors avec Angela, mon ordinateur sous le bras.

-On peut discuter de tout ça plus tard, si tu veux, me proposa Angela, très observatrice.

-Non, c'est bon, il faut que ce film avance. Et je le vois ce soir.

-Oh, la soirée chez les Cullen, hein?

-Tu es au courant? lui demandai-je, surprise.

-Les rumeurs vont vite, me répondit-elle, l'air désolé. Je suis heureuse pour toi et Nathaniel, en tout cas.

Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête. Angela était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

-Pour en revenir au film, tu as raison, commença-t-elle. Plus je relis ton scénario, et plus je suis d'accord avec toi: les Cullen doivent jouer les personnages principaux.

Et c'était peut-être ça notre principal soucis: comment convaincre cette famille qui essayait de rester discrète à tout prix de s'exposer en jouant dans un film?

-Je pense que tu devrais jouer un rôle aussi, continua Angela, l'air de rien.

-Ah? je ne l'avais pas prévu, lui répondis-je, hésitante.

-L'un des rôles te correspond parfaitement. Je veux dire, se reprit-elle, ils tiennent forcément tous de toi, tu les as inventés; mais l'un deux... c'est toi.

-Et tu penses à qui? la questionnais-je, bien que je savais exactement de quel personnage elle parlait.

-Wilhelmina.

Angela venait de confirmer mes pensées. Elle me voyait dans le rôle de Whilelmina, la petite-amie du personnage que Nathaniel interpréterait sans doute très bien, la fille qui se faisait embrasser par un personnage auquel Alice Cullen correspondait parfaitement, elle-même petite-amie, à la fin, d'un jeune homme grand, blond et mystérieux; tandis que Bella et Edward joueraient le troisième couple, timide dans leurs rapports, mais tendrement amoureux.

-C'est comme si tu avais pensé aux Cullen avant même de les rencontrer...

Oui, c'était un peu ça...

*****

Review? plus l'auteur reçoit d'encouragements et plus il écrit gaiement et rapidement =)


	6. Soirée chez les Cullen

6e chapitre, déjà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous laisserez des reviews, tiens. Je ne prétends pas avoir assez de qualités littéraires pour en exiger, cependant. Néanmoins, sachez que ça m'encourage beaucoup de savoir que les gens ne se contentent pas d'ouvrir un des chapitres dans une fenêtre de navigateur -faisant ainsi augmenter mes stats de visites, c'est déjà très gentil à eux- mais lisent ce que j'écris.

Merci à ma beta, Aiedail Choupette, qui écris très bien, et corrige avec beaucoup d'attention.

Lecture! (et review^^)

*****

Nathaniel m'avait déposé chez moi avec la promesse de passer me prendre à 19h, et je devais rappeler Angela ce week-end pour que nous décidions des prochaines étapes pour le film. Je travaillais mon violoncelle, comme tous les jours, et j'avais l'impression que je ne faisais aucun progrès. Ce fichu passage que j'étais en train d'étudier ne voulait pas passer, justement. Dans notre jargon de musiciens, c'était ce qu'on appelle un « trait », mais là, j'avais l'impression de me trouver face à un mur épais, immensément haut, sans aucune aspérité permettant de l'escalader; en un mot: infranchissable. La déménagement m'avait obligée à arrêter les cours avec mon professeur. Elle m'avait enseigné le violoncelle pendant une dizaine d'années, participant à la transformation de la petite fille timide ne parlant pas anglais que j'étais en la presque jeune femme épanouie que j'étais devenue. Sans elle, j'étais sans arme face à la difficulté. J'avais probablement un niveau suffisant pour jouer ce morceau, sinon, elle ne m'aurait pas incitée à le faire, mais sans ses précieux conseils, je me sentais perdue. Je repris le passage une fois de plus. Je n'entendis pas les coups frappés à la porte, pas plus que son ouverture.

-Maxim?

Je me retournai vivement, tenant toujours mon violoncelle, au son de cette voix que je n'espérais pas entendre si tôt.

-Nathaniel? Il n'est pas déjà sept heures, si?

Je ne paniquai pas, mais je n'étais absolument pas prête. Nathaniel me sourit, secouant la tête en signe de négation.

-Non, je suis en avance, ta mère m'a ouvert et m'a dit de monter, alors... voilà!

-Rentre, assieds-toi, l'invitai-je en désignant la banquette disposée contre un des murs de la pièce. Je me levai pour ranger mon violoncelle sur son support, puis je repoussai le pupitre dans un coin.

-Concerto de Camille Saint-Saëns? me demanda Nathaniel depuis la banquette.

Je le regardai, surprise, et acquiesçai.

-Tu joues de tous ces instruments? continua Nathaniel, l'ai admiratif et interrogatif.

Il est vrai que la bibliothèque, dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, servait aussi de salle de musique, et j'y laissais donc mon violoncelle, mais aussi mon violon, le piano familial et ma guitare.

-J'en joue, mais pas tous au même niveau, lui répondis-je. Dis-moi, l'interpellai-je, changeant de sujet, j'emporte quoi, pour ce soir?

-Oh, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'Alice a prévu, cela dit, je pense que tu peux prendre un pyjama et ta trousse de toilette. Mais ne te prends pas la tête, tu es déjà ravissante.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je sortis de la pièce à reculons, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je vais préparer mon sac!

-Je peux essayer ta guitare?

-Bien sûr!

J'allai choisir un pyjama propre, des sous-vêtements de rechange, un t-shirt pour le lendemain, et je réunis quelques affaires dans une trousse de toilette. Je fourrai le tout dans un sac, mis mes baskets noires, et je rejoignis Nathaniel, qui jouait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, d'après les quelques accords atténués qui me parvenaient.

-Je suis prête.

-Parfait. Très beau son, ta guitare, ajouta-t-il en reposant la guitare.

-Une guitare française, mon cher, dis-je, d'un ton faussement précieux.

-Ah oui, et qu'est ce que tu as contre les guitares américaines? répliqua Nathaniel, pendant que nous descendions les escaliers.

-Absolument rien, mais je suis française, alors...

-Ah oui? Je ne le savais même pas...

Ma mère, qui nous intercepta en bas des escaliers, nous interrompit dans notre fausse dispute:

-Vous ne mangez pas ici?

-Maxim ne vous a pas prévenue? intervint Nathaniel avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Je l'emmène dîner, si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr.

Ma mère en sembla ravie, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

-Passez une bonne soirée. Tiens-nous au courant, Maxim, s'il faut qu'on aille te chercher.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Nathaniel, je la déposerai demain, si vous voulez.

-Très bien! Amusez-vous bien. Maxim, quand je pense que tu vas rencontrer le collègue de ton père avant moi, nous lança-t-elle depuis le perron pendant que nous nous dirigions avers la voiture de Nathaniel.

-Eh oui,_ world's unfair, mom_ (le monde est injuste maman)! répliquai-je en claquant ma portière.

Nous nous éloignâmes peu à peu de la maison. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui allait se passer. Tout le monde n'avait pas cessé de me répéter à quel point les Cullen étaient différents, étranges, menaçants. Et j'allais passer la nuit chez eux...

Nathaniel m'emmena dîner dans un restaurant à l'ambiance chaleureuse, et nous discutâmes pendant tout le repas. Il me parla de lui, de sa famille, je lui parlai de la mienne, de ce qui avait fait que nous étions venus habiter à Forks. Puis Nathaniel paya l'addition en dépit de mes nombreuses protestations, et nous repartîmes en direction de chez lui.

Dans la voiture, Nathaniel et moi reprîmes notre conversation sur mes origines.

-Alors comme ça, tu es française? Tu n'as même pas d'accent.

-Franco-américaine, mais j'ai passé plus de temps aux Etats-Unis qu'en France, et j'entends parler Anglais depuis avant ma naissance, alors...

-Ah oui? Nathaniel se tourna vers moi, l'air surpris.

-Mon père est américain, mais ma mère est française. On a vécu en France quelque chose comme sept ans, puis on est venu ici. Tu habites en dehors de la ville? lui demandai-je, changeant complètement de sujet.

-Oui, un peu plus loin.

Nous roulions depuis un moment sur la nationale qui permettait de quitter Forks et de rejoindre la forêt, quand tout à coup Nathaniel tourna dans un chemin que je n'avais même pas aperçu. Après quelque minutes, le chemin s'élargit, et Nathaniel arrêta la voiture devant une grande maison blanche dont je n'aurais pas puimaginer la présence au milieu des bois.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture, et Nathaniel me prit par la taille pour rentrer dans la maison. Il est vrai que j'étais impressionnée, par sa famille, par la maison, par la soirée à venir, et son contact me redonna confiance. Dès que nous entrâmes, une jeune femme aux cheveux caramel vint à notre rencontre.

-Tu dois être Maxim? Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer. Je suis Esmée. Bienvenue à la maison.

Le côté chaleureux qui émanait de cette femme me désarçonna dans un premier temps, mais il la rendit ensuite immédiatement attachante. Elle paraissait si attentionnée, prévenante, maternelle...

-Nathaniel, Alice et les autres vous attendent au salon. Tu peux laisser ton sac ici si tu veux, Maxim, me proposa Esmée en désignant les premières marches de l'escalier, il ne dérangera personne. Je vous laisse, annonça-t-elle enfin avant de nous quitter après un dernier sourire.

Nathaniel prit mon sac et le déposa à l'endroit que sa tante avait désigné, puis il m'entraîna à sa suite dans le salon d'où provenaient des voix et des éclats de rire: celui, cristallin, d'Alice; le rire plus timide de Bella, ou encore un grand rire franc que je connaissais pas.

Assis en rond sur le tapis beige du salon des Cullen se tenaient Edward, tenant la main de Bella, Jasper le bras passé autour des épaules d'Alice, à l'opposé du cercle, faisant preuve de plus de proximité que d'habitude, et un troisième couple, dont je devinai aisément de qui il s'agissait.

Nathaniel confirma mes pensées en nous présentant.

-Maxim, voici Rosalie, ma cousine, et Emmett. Rose, Emmett, je vous présente Maxim Buckley.

Les Cullen et Bella s'écartèrent spontanément pour nous faire une place dans le cercle.

Alice se tourna vers moi à l'instant où je fus assise:

-Maxim, je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu sois là! j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait regarder un film, mais on s'est assis là à discuter, et finalement c'est bien aussi, et...

Jasper caressa la pommette d'Alice en lui murmurant quelques mots que je ne saisis pas. Toujours est-il que l'excitation d'Alice sembla se calmer légèrement pour une atteindre des proportions plus humaines. Emmett m'interpela à son tour.

-Buckley, comme Jeff Buckley?

-Oui, mais nous n'avons aucun lien à ma connaissance, fus-je obligée de reconnaître. Tu connais Jeff Buckley?

-Edward doit avoir un ou deux disques, m'informa-t-il.

Edward confirma d'ailleurs d'un signe de tête, ce qui donna une idée à Alice.

-Eh, Edward, si tu nous mettais de la musique

J'avais moi aussi une idée derrière la tête.

-Vous vous intéressez à la musique? demandai-je à Nathaniel.

-Oui, plutôt. Pour moi, tu savais déjà.

Je hochai la tête. Nathaniel jouait de la guitare, et chantait. Il me l'avait dit lors du premier après-midi que nous avions passé ensemble dans les bois.

-Edward est un excellent pianiste, il compose aussi, reprit-il. Quant à Jasper, il lui arrive d'emprunter une guitare ou de faire un peu de piano. Oh, et Alice chante, quand elle croit qu'on ne l'entend pas, conclut Nathaniel en tirant la langue à cette dernière qui venait de le faire dans sa direction.

Ce qui tombait très bien. Une des scènes-clé du film était un concert que donnaient les principaux personnages au bal de Noël, il fallait donc que les acteurs fussent musiciens. Et les Cullen l'étaient. Décidément, il me faudrait arriver à les convaincre: ils étaient faits pour ces rôles.

La soirée poursuivit son cours tranquillement, au fil des discussions et de la musique. Vers onze heures, mon attention se relâcha, je sentis Nathaniel bailler à côté de moi, et je vis que Bella luttait contre le sommeil dans les bras d'Edward. Les Cullen, eux, n'avaient pas l'air fatigués de leur semaine de cours. Nathaniel effleura le dos de ma main.

-Tu veux monter de coucher? Je le regardai avec soulagement: je ne voulais pas paraître impolie en montant me coucher avant tout le monde alors que j'appréciais vraiment la soirée, mais si Nathaniel montait, je pouvais tout à fait faire de même, et j'avais besoin de dormir. Nous nous levâmes et souhaitâmes bonne nuit à tout le monde. Edward incita à son tour Bella à monter et celle-ci ne se fit pas prier. Nous retraversâmes le salon et Nathaniel récupéra mon sac en bas des escaliers, avant de me mener à sa chambre qui se trouvait au deuxième étage de la maison, à l'exact opposé de celle d'Edward.

Après avoir passé une soirée leur compagnie, je m'étais rendu compte que les Cullen étaient effectivement différents de la plupart des adolescents. Ils étaient plus posés, plus matures, déjà installés dans des relations de jeunes couples. Mais ils étaient aussi très sympathiques, pour peu qu'on prenne la peine de passer du temps avec eux. Bella y arrivait, même si Edward semblait sans cesse veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive pas de mal, alors qu'elle ne risquait probablement rien assise sur un tapis dans le salon; pourquoi pas moi?

*****

Qu'en pensez-vous? → review =)


	7. Soirée chez les Cullen 2

Un nouveau chapitre, plus court que les autres, et toujours revu et corrigé par Aiedail Choupette, merci à toi! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous laisserez des reviews. Allez, au moins un? Pour mon anniversaire =)

*****

Nathaniel ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'effaça pour me laisser rentrer. A l'image de toute la maison, de ce que j'avais pu voir en tout cas, la pièce était entièrement dans des tons de blanc et de beige, à l'exception du mur derrière le lit, lequel était peint d'un bleu profond et supportait un tableau abstrait de grand format, un encrage noir sur papier blanc. Plusieurs guitares reposaient sur leur support, à côté d'un empilement de partitions et de CD.

-On a deux solutions, énonça doucement Nathaniel après avoir refermé la porte, tu dors dans le lit et moi sur la banquette, ou on partage le même lit...

-Je ne vois qu'une solution, là, moi... chuchotai-je.

Il me prit la main et m'attira vers le lit. Il s'assit et m'enserra la taille d'un bras, tout en commençant à déboutonner mon chemisier. Je fis de même avec sa chemise, que je fis bientôt glisser de ses épaules. Alors il se leva et me poussa doucement pour que je m'allonge sur le lit.

J'étais comme vide, exténuée, et il me semblait que Nathaniel aussi. Je ne sentais plus que sa main survolant le tracé de mon bras, du poignet à l'épaule, de l'épaule au poignet. Je l'observais, couchée sur le côté face à lui. Il me regardait, son sourire magnifique éclairant ses traits, m'incitant à lui sourire en retour. J'étais déjà sortie avec d'autres garçons, dont j'étais amoureuse ou non, avec qui j'avais fait l'amour, mais jamais comme ça. Pas avec autant d'intensité, d'attention, de partage et de tendresse. Soudain, Nathaniel se redressa.

-Viens, il faut que tu voies quelque chose, annonça-t-il.

-Maintenant? Je me redressai à mon tour.

-Oui, habille-toi et viens. Ses lèvres arboraient un sourire espiègle.

J'avais gardé mes chaussettes et j'empruntai la chemise de Nathaniel, il se contenta donc de ne remettre que son pantalon, et il m'entraina hors de la chambre. Nous parcourûmes quelques mètres dans le couloir sombre avant de nous retrouver sur une terrasse seulement éclairée par la lune, pleine, ce soir. Nous nous tenions tous les deux debout face à la forêt, à la lune, au monde. J'inspirai profondément l'air de la nuit, me laissant bercer par les bruits nocturnes. Un paysage digne d'un conte de fée, ou d'une histoire de vampire...

Après quelques instants immobiles au milieu de la nuit et du silence, nous retournâmes nous coucher. Nous n'entendîmes pas Alice frapper quelques coups discrets à la porte au milieu de la nuit, alors que nous dormions, puis entrer et déposer une pochette blanche sur le bureau de Nathaniel. Ce n'est que le matin que nous nous en rendîmes compte. Nathaniel, qui m'avait laissée dormir, était assis sur la banquette, la pochette à la main, et m'attendait pour l'ouvrir.

Je m'étirai sans ouvrir les yeux, dans un premier temps. Les rayons de soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre m'empêchaient de dormir plus longtemps, et ne je sentais plus la présence de Nathaniel à mes côtés. Je m'appuyai sur les coudes, et le regardai, avant de me lever et de le rejoindre sur la banquette d'un pas encore endormi.

-Qu'est-ce?

-Hum, je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte, comme tu peux le voir. Bonjour, ma chérie, murmura Nathaniel en m'embrassant sur nez.

-Bonjour, toi, lui répondis-je.

-Je l'ouvre? vérifia-t-il.

-Tu l'ouvres, confirmai-je.

La pochette contenait deux exemplaires de la même photo. Une photo de Nathaniel et moi. Prise hier soir, lorsque nous étions debout sur la terrasse, dos à l'objectif. Moi, vêtue de sa chemise, et Nathaniel de son pantalon. Main dans la main.

-C'est Alice qui l'a prise, constata Nathaniel après la lecture d'une note glissée entre les deux photos.

-C'est une très belle photo.

-Elle voulait que tu aies un souvenir de cette soirée.

-Mais je garde de nombreux souvenirs de cette soirée... certifiai-je, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Nathaniel se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

-A quelle heure dois-tu être chez toi? me demanda-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas donné d'heure! m'écriai-je en retour.

Il passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte:

-Alors tu as encore un peu de temps...


	8. La proposition aux Cullen

Un nouveau chapitre. C'est dur de se motiver, parfois, vu le nombre réduit de review. Mais je sais que j'écris au moins pour 5 personnes qui ont laissé des reviews et/ou ajouté cette fiction sur les liste d'alertes/d'histoire favorites. Pour les autres qui la lisez, ça serait gentil de laisser des reviews, ne serait-ce qu'un mot...

*****

-Angela!

Une nouvelle semaine de lycée commençait; je n'avais pas réussi à joindre Angela du week-end alors qu'il y avait des choses dont nous devions absolument discuter toutes les deux.

-Maxim! Je suis désolée, me répondit Angela lorsque je réussis enfin à la rattraper dans la cour, ma mère a laissé tomber mon portable, qui a explosé et... je n'ai pas pu te joindre.

Elle rougit subitement alors que sa voix s'éteignait.

-Pas grave. On doit rencontrer le proviseur à la récréation. J'ai apporté une copie du script en espérant qu'il ne le lira pas en entier, et s'il accepte le projet...

-On affiche des panneaux, on distribue les autorisations et on harcèle les Cullen jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de jouer.

Eric venait de nous rejoindre, joyeux, souriant comme d'habitude, et plein d'énergie.

-Eric, on ne harcèlera pas les Cullen, voyons, nous les feront chanter jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent, c'est tout.

Nous éclatâmes tous les trois de rire.

-Je vous accompagne chez le proviseur, mesdames? proposa-t-il en nous prenant toutes les deux par la taille.

-Oh oui, Eric, convainc-le que ce projet ne sort pas juste de la tête d'une adolescente fantasque mais qu'il est bien sérieux, le priai-je en rigolant.

-Moi j'ai confiance, Maxim, me rassura Angela.

Nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre nos salles respectives. J'avais français, et je retrouvai Alice et Jasper au fond de la salle.

-_Hello.(Bonjour)_

_-Hi, Maxim. How are you?(Salut, Maxim, comment vas-tu?)_

Le professeur avait exigé que nous ne parlions plus que français une fois le pas de la porte passé, d'où notre échange. Je dois dire que j'avais rarement rencontré des gens qui parlaient français avec aussi peu d'accent américain qu'Alice et Jasper. D'ailleurs, les Cullen excellaient dans toutes les matières, aussi bien en langues, qu'en histoire, dans les sciences, et je peinais à suivre Jasper en mathématiques alors que j'étais première dans mon ancien lycée. Sans parler de leur faire concurrence, ce qui étaient impossible aux dires d'Angela et Eric, tenter de les rattraper était stimulant.

-_Fine, thanks. You?(ça va, merci. Et vous?)_

_-Fine too. (ça va aussi). _

Ce fut Jasper qui répondit, pour une fois. Le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge:

_-Hmm, please, I want you to open your book page thirteen. We're going to study the first chapter from line one to line fifty-five. What can you tell me about the time and the place? (S'il-vous-plaît, je veux que vous ouvriez vos livres à la page treize. Nous allons étudier le premier chapitres des lignes une à cinquante cinq. Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos du temps et de l'endroit où se déroule l'histoire?)_

Et c'était parti. Une lecture analytique de plus, qui commençait, comme beaucoup d'autres quand il s'agissait d'un début de roman ou de pièce de théâtre, par une étude du cadre spatio-temporel. Rien de très original.

-Alors, Maxim, il paraît que tu as un projet? chuchota Alice.

Mais comment pouvait-elle être au courant?

-Oui, d'ici -je regardai ma montre- vingt minutes, nous devrions être fixés sur son avenir...

-Je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

Elle paraissait tellement confiante.

-Eh bien, hésitai-je, il dépend un peu de vous.

Jasper, qui faisait jusqu'à présent semblant de suivre le cour, se tourna vers moi, et son regard quelque peu noir et perçant me dérouta.

-Vraiment?

Elle ne paraissait même pas surprise, et je me sentais maintenant mal à l'aise. Je craignais leur refus, à tous, de participer, j'avais peur de paraître ridicule, que le projet n'enthousiasmât personne...

La sonnerie retentit, je fis un signe à Alice et Jasper et je quittai rapidement le bâtiment pour rejoindre celui de l'administration. Eric arriva peu après moi, suivi d'Angela. Nous nous présentâmes à la secrétaire du proviseur qui nous introduit dans son bureau.

-Alors, jeunes gens, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez un projet qui nécessite mon autorisation? nous demanda-t-il.

Je pris la parole la première pour expliquer ce que nous attendions.

-Nous voudrions tourner un film, un long métrage sur les adolescents, et il serait plus pratique que nous puissions utiliser les locaux du lycée pour certaines scènes. Nous vous avons apporté une première version du script, ajoutai-je en tirant une liasse de feuilles de mon sac et en lui tendant.

Il feuilleta le dossier, s'attarda un peu sur la première page, et parut satisfait du peu qu'il lut.

-Eh bien, tout ça me semble être un projet déjà bien construit. Je poserai seulement quelques conditions: ce projet ne doit pas avoir d'influence sur vos notes, celles de vos camarades, et ne doit pas gêner le déroulement des cours de ce lycée.

Nous hochâmes tous les trois la tête en cœur. Je repris la parole.

-Monsieur, pourrions nous mettre des affiches dans le lycée afin de prévenir les élèves qui seraient intéressés?

-Bien sûr! Je vous l'ai dit, tant que cela n'influence pas votre travail, n'est ce pas... Au fait, Mademoiselle Buckley, laissez-moi vous féliciter pour vos notes, je suis très heureux d'avoir une telle élève parmi nous.

Décidément, il n'y avait que dans d'aussi petits lycées que le proviseur pouvait connaître les noms de ses élèves et leurs notes. Ailleurs, on ne connaissait que les fauteurs de troubles, alors que les bons élèves se noyaient dans la masse. Nous quittâmes le bureau, Eric ne pouvant cesser de parler, très enthousiaste, Angela, l'écoutant sans répondre, amusée, et moi, gênée par la dernière remarque du directeur, mais très heureuse qu'il eût accepté notre projet.

Deux heures de cours nous séparèrent avant que nous nous retrouvassions au self. Nous avions décidé que nous présenterions le projet à la famille Cullen aujourd'hui, puisque le jour nous était favorable, et je devais jouer les émissaires. Je rejoignis donc Nathaniel, ses cousins, sa cousine, et Bella à leur table; toutefois je ne m'asseyais pas.

-Bonjour, Edward, Bella. Ils étaient les deux seuls que je n'avais pas encore vus ce matin. Il y a quelque chose dont Angela, Eric et moi voudrions vous parler. A vous tous.

-Ça y est, on va savoir ce que tu trames? m'interrompit Nathaniel, l'air réjoui.

-Hum, oui, en effet. Nous avons le projet de tourner un film, et... je vis Edward hausser les sourcils et les yeux d'Alice se perdre dans le vide; j'hésitai à continuer. Heureusement, j'entendis une chaise racler le sol à quelques mètres et bientôt Eric vint à mon secours.

-Ce que Maxim veut dire, c'est que vous devez absolument jouer dans ce film. Ces rôles sont faits pour vous, et même si vous aimez être discrets, euh...

Eric se tut à son tour. Edward et Jasper nous fixaient de leurs yeux noirs, Bella rougissait, Nathaniel riait sous cape. Le plus difficile était fait, les Cullen savaient désormais ce que nous espérions d'eux, il ne nous restait plus qu'à courir très vite ensuite pour échapper à leurs foudres. Ah ah. Plus personne ne bougeait autour de la table.

Soudain, un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage d'Alice.

-Maxim, c'est une excellent idée! Bon, bien sûr, ça ne sera pas simple, mais c'est un projet vraiment sympa. Non? s'arrêta-t-elle en dévisageant Jasper.

Ce fut Edward qui prit la parole.

-Alice, tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons accepter?

Je vis à son regard que Jasper était d'accord avec Edward bien que peiné de décevoir Alice. Eric, lui, recula doucement et finit par s'éclipser après une signe de la main. Quant à Nathaniel, il ne disait rien.

-Oh, Edward, jeta Alice, agacée, de toute façon, tu sais très bien qu'on va participer à ce projet.

-Alice...

Jasper se faisait presque suppliant.

-Je fais confiance à Maxim. Et puis Nathaniel est là, aussi. Il saura l'aider, la guider, lui dire ce qui est possible ou pas.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

-Alice! Jouer dans un film! On ne peut pas se permettre de s'exposer ainsi!

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Edward, tu as un jour fait le choix de révéler certaines choses à Bella, commença Alice, nous pourrions peut-être envisager de faire de même avec Maxim. Si elle compte vraiment pour Nat...

-Maxim compte vraiment, vous le savez, l'interrompit Nathaniel en me prenant la main.

Ce geste me rassura, même si je détestais qu'on parle de moi en ma présence sans me mêler à la conversation.

Allaient-ils accepter, finalement? Je n'en savais rien, mais j'avais au moins Alice et Nathaniel de mon côté. En tout cas, Alice se leva, me prit par le bras, et m'entraîna à quelques mètres de la table des Cullen.

-J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus, Maxim. J'adorerais t'aider pour les costumes aussi. Mais ça va être compliqué, tu sais. Je suppose qu'il y a des choses qu'on devra te dire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux -elle secoua la tête, un peu exaspérée- ils finiront par s'y faire. Il sont un peu « ours », par moment.

Je grimaçai, gênée d'avoir semé la discorde au sein la famille si unie qu'était les Cullen.

-Tu veux un exemplaire du script? demandai-je à Alice.

-Bien sûr!

-Tu accepterais de me tenir au courant, concernant les décisions de Jasper, Edward et Bella?

-Oh, ils vont accepter. Mais je t'appelle dès que c'est officiel, termina Alice dans un sourire, avant de regagner sa table d'une démarche lutine.

J'avais décidé de croire Alice, et une fois encore, elle eut raison. Elle m'appela vers dix-neuf heures pour me dire que Bella et Edward avaient cédé, et que Jasper s'était résigné devant son enthousiasme. Je me sentis tout de même mal de leur avoir en quelque sorte forcé la main.

*****

Voilà. Je dois vous prévenir que je n'ai pas un poil d'idée pour le chapitre suivant. Les reviews aideraient peut-être.


	9. Affichage au lycée

Désolée pour le temps que m'a pris l'écriture de ce chapitre. Les vacances ne se sont pas très bien passées et je n'avais plus envie d'écrire. Mais voici tout de même le 9e chapitre. Je tiens aussi à signaler qu'il y a sur mon profil un lien vers mon blog qui présente des documents complémentaires à l'histoire.

Des reviews m'encourageraient surement pour la suite... =)

*****

J'avais très peu dormi cette nuit. Il m'avait fallu préparer les affiches, que j'avais ensuite imprimées, puis les autorisations pour les élèves, et enfin j'avais tiré un script pour chacun des Cullen, ainsi qu'un pour Bella. Ce qui avait pris un temps assez conséquent. En passant me chercher le matin, Nathaniel m'avait trouvé l'air fatigué, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant.

-Tu as besoin d'aide? me demanda-t-il en me voyant soupirer au moment où je sortais mon deuxième sac de la voiture.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, si tu pouvais prendre ça, lui répondis-je en lui tendant une liasse de feuilles, et les afficher, ça serait sympa.

-Profites-en, va! lança-t-il avant de partir à grand pas vers les bâtiments, son paquet sous le bras.

J'accélérai le pas pour le rattraper, scotchant quelques affiches sur les murs au passage. Bien évidemment, je n'aurais pas pu rejoindre Nathaniel s'il ne s'était pas arrêté pour m'attendre. Nous retrouvâmes bientôt Alice, Jasper, Edward et Bella. Je leur tendis à chacun leur exemplaire du script sans oser affronter Jasper du regard. Il avait les yeux noirs, son regard des mauvais jours. Je me tournai vers Nathaniel et lui chuchotai quelques mots à ce propos:

-Jasper a manqué le petit-déjeuner?

Nathaniel me dévisagea, surpris:

-Non, pourquoi?

-Il regarde les gens comme s'il allait les manger...

Il secoua la tête, goguenard.

-Méfie-toi qu'il ne te dévore pas toi.

Dans tous les lycées, à plus forte raison s'ils sont de taille réduite, les rumeurs circulent vite. Celle qu'un film était en préparation se répandit si rapidement qu'avant d'entrer en cours, un dizaine de personnes au moins étaient venues nous voir, Angela, Eric ou moi, pour en savoir plus. Leurs questions étaient toujours les mêmes, tout comme nos réponses. Oui, la plupart des principaux rôles étaient déjà pris. Oui, nous avions une caméra. Et oui, tous ceux qui le voudraient pourraient participer en tant que figurants au moins. Nous nous efforcions de ne pas nous énerver, puisque nous nous étions engagés à ne pas perturber la vie du lycée et que nous avions besoin de l'entrain de tous, mais cela n'était pas évident.

La journée nous laissa épuisés ; les sollicitations n'avaient pas cessé un seul instant. Heureusement, Alice nous apportait à elle seule autant de soutien que ne l'aurait fait tout un groupe tant sa vivacité et sa joie étaient communicatives.

-Dis, Maxim, je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sûr, Alice.

-Les costumes, tu y as réfléchi? Je me demandais si tu accepterais que je t'aide pour ça. J'adore les vêtements, en fait.

Un sourire fugace se dessina sur le visage de Jasper.

-J'avais remarqué, tu sais. Je serais ravie que tu m'aides.

-Dans ce cas, passe à la maison ce soir! Vers dix-huit heures trente, si tu veux, comme ça, ça laisse du temps pour les devoirs.

-Si ça te convient, à moi aussi.

-Génial, conclut Alice.

Exceptionnellement, je sortis ma voiture du garage pour aller chez les Cullen. Nathaniel avait bien proposé de passer me chercher, mais je n'allais pas l'obliger à venir jusque chez moi, m'amener chez lui, puis faire de nouveau un aller-retour pour me déposer et rentrer. Et puis je crois que ma voiture ne déparerait pas trop, pour une fois, chez les Cullen.

Ce n'était pas Alice, mais Rosalie qui était devant la maison quand j'arrivai. Je lui adressai un rapide bonsoir. Sa beauté froide m'intimidait.

-Jolie voiture, commenta-t-elle quand je passai sous le porche où elle se trouvait. Tu peux rentrer, Alice t'attend dans sa chambre au premier étage.

Je poussai la porte devant moi, faisant quelques pas à l'intérieur de la maison silencieuse. Personne ne vint à ma rencontre. J'aurais aimé saluer Esmé, pourtant. Je me dirigeai alors vers les escaliers et montai jusqu'au premier étage. A peine avais-je posé un pied sur le pallier qu'Alice jaillit de sa chambre, Jasper à sa suite.

-Maxim! s'écria-t-elle de sa voix chantante. J'ai parcouru le script, et j'ai déjà commencé quelques dessins.

Comment avait-elle fait? J'avais à peine eu le temps de rentrer chez moi, prendre un rapide goûter avant d'avancer mes devoirs sans les terminer et de venir ici. Et quand elle parlait de quelques dessins... Des dizaines, en fait. Les costumes pour le bal, dont l'idée l'avait enthousiasmée autant que moi, mais aussi des essais d'assortiment de tenues pour le lycée, des accessoires... Un travail titanesque. Si elle continuait à mettre autant d'énergie dans la réalisation du film, Alice serait d'une aide précieuse. Jasper, bien qu'il fît preuve d'une patience infinie quand il s'agissait de sa petite amie, finit par s'éclipser dans une pièce voisine, au calme, loin de nos babillages féminins.

-Alice, quand crois-tu que vous pourrez avoir appris quelques scènes? lui demandai-je d'un ton plus sérieux, après lui avoir promis une journée-shopping prochainement.

-Oh, tu sais, s'ils s'y mettent vraiment, d'ici deux semaines on saura nos parties. Et après on commence quand tu veux.

-Il reste encore à trouver les décors, les accessoires, tous les autres acteurs et surtout, les créneaux horaires pour répéter et filmer.

-C'est vrai.

Nous nous tûmes toutes les deux.

Jasper réapparut dans la pièce.

-Vous pourriez tourner ici, annonça-t-il avec flegme.

-Évidemment, ça serait plus simple, mais...

Je me sentis gênée. Je nous voyais mal venir à dix et envahir l'espace si calme des Cullen.

-Oui! Jasper a raison! ça peut-être vraiment sympa.

-Alice, je ne suis pas sûre que vos parents ou même Edward apprécient.

-Je me chargerai de les convaincre, m'assura-t-elle avec grand sourire.

Il y avait des moments où Alice, malgré sa taille et sa finesse, avait sur le visage un je-ne-sais-quoi tout à fait terrifiant. Je ne doutai plus que la maison des Cullen nous serait ouverte pour le tournage si Alice avait décidé qu'il en serait ainsi.

-Tu sais ce qui t'irait bien, pour le bal?

Alice était repartie sur le thème des costumes, et Jasper dans son bureau.

-Dis-moi.

-Une robe noire. A bustier, cintrée, et ensuite plus large, bouillonnée. Oui, je suis sûre que ça t'irait bien, continua-t-elle tout en attrapant son bloc de feuille et un crayon. Un peu comme ça, tu vois... Quand elle eut fini son esquisse, elle me la tendit. C'est vrai que c'était joli, comme modèle, mais ça n'allait pas être simple à coudre.

Néanmoins, j'étais ravie: à chaque dessin, à chaque conversation, le film prenait forme, peu à peu. Et ça, c'était bien.


	10. Premier essai

Encore plus de temps entre chaque chapitre, j'en suis désolée pour les gens qui suivent cet fic avec assiduité. Mais l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire ne viennent que par à-coup. Des reviews d'encouragement aiderait peut-être; alors comme j'en ai peu, eh bien j'écris peu. Lecture.

Hier soir, Alice m'avait appelée pour me dire que Jasper, Edward, Nathaniel et elle étaient prêts à commencer à tourner. La nouvelle m'avait franchement surprise puisque tous n'avaient leur script que depuis trois jours. Après avoir remercié Alice et raccroché, j'appelai Bella. Elle était moins sûre d'elle quant à sa connaissance du texte, toujours aussi réticente à être filmée, mais elle me promettait de faire son possible. Je crois qu'elle se raccrochait à son goût pour le théâtre pour se motiver.

-Quelle scène veut-tu filmer en premier, Max? demanda Angela, alors que nous nous étions toutes les deux assises dans un coin calme de la cour du lycée.

-Les premières séquences du film, ça pourrait être bien, lui proposai-je. Chacun a sa scène, ça permettra aux acteurs de s'habituer à être filmés, et de ne pas paniquer s'ils se plantent, vu qu'ils seront seuls.

-Pas bête. Si tu veux que la lumière extérieure soit la bonne, il faudrait tourner un matin tôt.

-Oui, je sais. Il faudrait aussi faire des repérages pour le cadrage, le décor, et répéter.

-Ça, on peut le faire n'importe quand, remarqua Angela.

-C'est vrai.

La cour se vidait peu à peu, les groupes d'élèves se dispersaient. Angela regarda sa montre et se leva.

-Désolée, Maxim, il faut que j'y aille, je dois garder mes frères ce soir.

Je me levai à mon tour.

-Pas de problème, je vois avec Alice et Bella pour des horaires, et je t'appelle?

-Super.

Un dernier signe de la main et nous nous quittâmes. Je m'empressai de rejoindre Nathaniel, qui, patient, m'attendait encore, appuyé contre sa voiture un livre dans les mains.

-Tu lis quoi? le questionnai-je.

-Oh, la nouvelle de Clive Barker qu'on doit lire pour le cours d'anglais; « Terreur »_. _

_-_Ah, oui, je l'ai lue aussi. Il y a un passage que je trouve remarquable.

Il se tourna vers moi, avant de démarrer.

-Lequel?

-Vers la fin, tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore lu, alors je ne dirai rien, grimaçai-je, moqueuse.

Il me tira la langue, puis se concentra sur la route.

Je rompis le silence qui s'était instauré entre nous.

-Il faut que j'appelle Alice, elle est à la maison ce soir?

-Je crois qu'elle sort avec Rose.

Je m'étonnai, je croyais que Rosalie et Emmett devaient repartir pour la fac aujourd'hui.

-Ils restent quelques jours de plus, m'expliqua Nathaniel. Te voilà arrivée chez toi.

Je m'apprêtai à descendre, mais Nathaniel me retint par le bras.

-Alice tient absolument à fêter l'anniversaire de Bella demain soir, et tu es bien sûr invitée. Mais Bella y est vraiment opposée, et je me disais que, peut-être, nous pourrions lui éviter notre présence en sortant tous les deux quelque part?

Je me penchai vers lui, déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, dans son cou.

-Oui, c'est une excellente idée. Tu as une idée d'où?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai, me sourit-il, confiant.

Nous nous embrassâmes une nouvelle fois.

-Oh, au fait, tu peux demander à Alice de m'appeler ? Quand elle veut, priai-je Nathaniel en sortant de la voiture.

Il hocha la tête.

Alors, je le regardai partir, lui envoyant un baiser juste avant qu'il tourne au coin de la rue, en espérant qu'il aurait l'idée de regarder dans son rétroviseur à ce moment là...

Je mis un moment à réaliser que les quelques notes qui s'égrainaient dans le silence de ma chambre venaient de mon téléphone.

« Alice! »

-Hey, Maxim. Nathaniel m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

-Oui, en effet. Tu crois que ce week-end, on pourrait commencer à tourner? Je comprends si Jasper n'a pas le temps, avec le devoir de maths mardi, mais toi, et Bella, peut-être...? je m'arrêtai, je sachant pas quoi ajouter.

-Si tu veux! s'écria Alice. A la maison?

-Euh, oui, pour ta scène, au moins.

-Pas de problème, quand tu veux. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Jasper, il révisera lundi soir.

-Il compte vraiment réviser les suites, les fonctions, les limites, et la trigo en un soir?

-Tu sais, Max... elle semblait hésitante, tout ça ne lui pose pas vraiment de problème.

Évidemment. Pourquoi donc posais-je la question? Tout était si facile, si évident pour les Cullen.

-Ok... Si on vient samedi matin chez vous, ça ne posera pas de problème, tu es sûre? vérifiai-je une dernière fois.

-Aucun, confirma Alice.

-Super. Merci Alice. Passe une bonne soirée.

-Toi aussi, Maxim. On se voit demain.

Je raccrochai et me remis à mes maths. Si je devais être prise ce week-end, n'étant pas Japser; j'avais intérêt à réviser avant la veille du devoir.

Deux heures s'étaient libérées dans nos emplois du temps respectifs à cause d'un incident dans le bâtiments de sciences, et nous nous étions tous retrouvés chez Bella pour répéter sa scène. J'aurais préféré qu'on commence avec quelqu'un d'autre, pour mettre Bella à l'aise, surtout, mais les autres, à part Jasper, étaient encore au lycée. S'adapter allait être la clé pour gagner du temps.

-Bella, attention ! ...

Bella sursauta et s'immobilisa, heureusement. Un pas de plus et elle renversait la caméra posée dans un coin sur un trépied. Éric se précipita, attrapa la caméra et l'éloigna de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne lui arrivât quelque chose.

-On reprend? proposa Angela.

Bella hocha la tête, je me replongeai dans mes notes:

-Bella, tu es assise, tu bouquines en mangeant.

-Il faut vraiment que j'en mange encore? soupira Bella en désignant son bol de céréales.

Edward, qui avait tenu à être présents aux répétitions de la scène de Bella, éclata de rire et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille:

-Fais comme moi, fais semblant...

-Allez, Bella, une dernière fois, s'il-te-plaît, la suppliai-je.

A sa place, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on me force à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas faire le jour de mon anniversaire. Cela dit, Bella avait insisté pour qu'on la traite comme n'importe quel autre jour. C'est pourquoi nous étions ici cet après-midi, alors que le soir-même, tous se retrouvaient chez les Cullen pour une fête d'anniversaire organisée par Alice, et que Nathaniel m'emmenait en boîte à Portland.

Des reviews, des reviews!!


	11. Le départ

Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps que l'histoire n'avait pas avancée. Peut-être que si je postais plus régulièrement, j'aurais plus de reviews. Mais si j'avais plus de reviews... ^^ bref vous avez compris. Merci, encore une fois, à Aiedail-Choupette, qui prend toujours un peu de son temps pour me conseiller et me corriger. Et merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews.

***

Peu importait la musique, il suffisait de se laisser porter par le rythme. Qui n'a jamais dansé sur une musique qu'il n'aime pas, mais qui l'inspire du moment qu'il se laisse prendre par l'ambiance?

Nathaniel était un bon danseur, je n'étais pas mauvaise non plus, et la musique nous satisfaisait tous les deux. Je dois reconnaître qu'il avait bien anticipé ce qui me plairait ce soir. Un début de soirée calme, qui nous avait permis de décompresser de la journée, et une seconde partie bien plus rythmée et énergique.

Non pas que l'après-midi avait été épuisante, puisque nous n'avions même pas eu cours. Mais elle avait été intense pour moi ; le film qui n'était qu'une suite d'images dans ma tête prenait corps grâce aux quelques minutes tournées cet après-midi avec Bella. Bien qu'elle ne voulût pas le reconnaître, je crois que l'expérience lui plaisait.

-Bella fête ses dix-huit ans?

Nathaniel sourit en secouant la tête:

-Alice fête l'anniversaire de Bella. Tu aurais dû voir la maison, des roses partout, et un gâteau immense. Et elle a insisté pour que tout le monde s'habille bien.

-Tu ne mangeras pas de gâteau ce soir, pauvre Nathaniel... je penchai la tête, une moue contrite aux lèvres.

-Moque-toi, mais je suis bien mieux ici. Avec toi.

Les corps se frôlaient, ondulaient au rythme de la musique. Peu à peu, le rythme retomba, les pas se calmèrent. Il était assez tard quand Nathaniel et moi quittâmes la salle pour rentrer à Forks. Comme quelques fois auparavant, il me déposa devant chez moi et je le regardai partir. Mais ce soir, je mis bien du temps à m'endormir, des échos de musique résonnant à mes oreilles et le parfum de Nathaniel imprégnant mes pensées.

Le samedi matin, une fois habillée, j'appelai Nathaniel.

« Hey, Nat ? »

-Ah, Maxim, hum... le moment est assez mal choisi.

Son ton froid me dérouta.

-Tout va bien ?

-Pas vraiment. Je dois te laisser.

Et il raccrocha.

J'eus un mouvement de recul et m'assis sur le lit. Il me manquait vraisemblablement des éléments pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Je détestais rester sans réponse, aussi, l'impatience de recevoir un coup de fil me rendit désagréable toute la journée. Le soir, Nathaniel ne m'avait toujours pas appelé. Je me couchai énervée, mais étant du genre têtue, s'il devait y avoir un froid entre nous, je ne céderais pas la première.

Le lendemain, j'étais debout aux aurores. Une sonnerie à la porte d'entrée interrompis ma réduction en mille morceaux d'un mouchoir en tissu trouvé là, qui à défaut de m'occuper l'esprit m'occupait les mains.

Seule à la maison, je me levai et ouvris la porte, sûre de savoir déjà qui était debout sur le perron. Et en effet, il s'agissait de Nathaniel. Tiens donc...

Celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche, mais il lui fallut un instant avant de se décider à parler. Ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe.

-Max, on s'en va.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

-Vous... partez?

Il hocha la tête, l'air désolé. Son regard se dérobait devant mes yeux.

-Les Cullen, et moi. Je suis désolé. Tu ne peux pas venir.

Je restai là, interdite. Qu'y avait-il à répondre?

-Edward reste un peu, continua-t-il. Il nous rejoindra après. Mais ne dis rien à Bella, ne gâche pas ses derniers instants de bonheur.

-Et les miens, hein? Mes instants de bonheur? Les larmes me venaient aux yeux, mais je les réfrénais. Il ne me verrait pas pleurer.

-Maxim, je suis désolé.

-Oh, et puis vas-t'en.

Je claquai la porte et me laissai tomber sur le sol. J'écoutai Nathaniel descendre les marches, sa voiture démarrer. Je me retournai, mais il était trop tard. Il m'avait tourné le dos, définitivement. Alors je laissai courir mes larmes.

Pleurer me fit du bien, et le lundi, c'est la tête haute que j'arrivai au lycée. Intérieurement, j'étais démolie, mais je ne voulais pas, je ne devais pas le montrer. J'étais une battante, une jeune fille volontaire, je n'allais pas baisser les bras pour un amour de lycée. Mais l'étais-je réellement, battante? Et toute l'histoire avec Nathaniel n'était-elle qu'une amourette? Aucune personne n'avait besoin de savoir à quel point j'étais attachée à Nathaniel, à quel point son départ m'avait laissée vide et désespérée. J'évitais Bella toute la semaine, car je savais qu'il me serait impossible de cacher longtemps la terrible vérité sur ce qui allait arriver à son couple, ce qu'elle allait ressentir. Mais en l'observant du coin de l'œil, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. La façon dont elle regardait Edward, pleine d'espoir dès qu'il arrivait, et aussitôt blessée quand il lui adressait la parole ou qu'il l'embrassait froidement sur le front.

Et puis le temps passa. Je regardais Bella s'effondrer après le départ d'Edward, ne sachant comment réagir. Une fois déjà ma présence avait remué chez elle trop de souvenirs douloureux, et depuis nous nous évitions tacitement. Angela ne posa aucune question, Lauren et Jessica ricanèrent en coin, et la vie reprit son semblant de cours. Les jours et les semaines s'égrainaient, incroyablement longs et dénués d'intérêt.

Et puis un jour, la rumeur du retour des Cullen se répandit dans le lycée... La mercedes du Dr Cullen avait été aperçue en ville. Ensuite ce fut Bella qui disparut. Puis ils revinrent tous. Sauf un.

***


	12. Le retour

**Pour fêter la rentrée: un nouveau chapitre !! (Oui, je sais, la rentrée ça fait déjà une semaine pour la plupart).**

**Pour la poursuite de l'histoire, disons que les Cullen reviennent habiter Forks environ un mois avant Noël. Les reviews sont vivement acceptées. Merci encore et toujours à ma beta Aiedail-Choupette pour ses corrections et ses conseils attentifs. Allez lire ses écrits!!**

*

Edward gara la voiture, comme il le faisait tous les matins. Ils en descendirent tous. Bella le prit par la main et il la guida vers les bâtiments. Alice murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Jasper. Rien n'avait changé, tout recommençait comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis. Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage, au début, puis on ne fit plus attention à eux.

J'évitais de les croiser. Mais arrivée en anglais, je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de rejoindre ma place habituelle au fond, tout comme le firent Alice et Jasper. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de leur parler – disons que j'avais besoin de temps pour « digérer » la nouvelle de leur retour – aussi je me contentai de les saleur d'un hochement de la tête, mais Alice, comme à son habitude, engagea la conversation sitôt que nous nous fûmes tous les trois assis. Cela dit, cette fois, elle semblait hésitante, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de ma réaction.

-Maxim... nous sommes tous désolés d'être partis comme ça, mais certaines choses... nous y ont contraints.

Elle n'évoqua pas Nathaniel, ce qui m'allait très bien.

-Non, c'est bon, je comprends, répondis-je, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. En fait, je n'y comprenais rien. Une famille entière disparaissait pendant plusieurs semaines, sans explications, sans donner de nouvelles, et personne ne trouvait rien à redire. Et Nathaniel n'était pas rentré avec eux, pas plus qu'il n'avait été là au début de l'année.

Je refoulai les pensées que l'évocation de ce nom amena avec elle. Mais rien ne peut vous faire oublier quelqu'un que vous avez profondément aimé. Une odeur, un vêtement, un mot ou une intonation, tout était là pour vous y faire penser.

Les jours passant, l'amitié qui me liait aux Cullen se réinstalla. La vue de Jasper restait douloureuse, tant sa ressemblance avec son cousin était évidente, mais sa présence m'était devenue presque indispensable pour la même raison. Je crois d'ailleurs que Jasper en était conscient, mais il ne sembla pas s'opposer à ma présence comme il le faisait avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Nous prîmes très vite l'habitude de passer du temps tous ensemble, ce qui m'exclut encore du reste des élèves du lycée. Certains soirs, Edward me ramenait avec son frère, sa sœur et Bella afin que nous travaillâmes en groupe. Puis Jasper ou Alice me déposait chez moi le soir venu. Nous sortions tous ensemble à Port Angeles, et je tenais souvent compagnie aux garçons quand les filles se dispersaient dans les boutiques de mode. Quel besoin aurais-je eu de m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ou bijoux alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne à charmer?

Un matin, je m'éveillai la tête lourde, frissonnante mais le front brûlant. Mon père ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître les premiers symptômes de la grippe hivernale et à m'obligea à rester au lit tant qu'il m'en donnerait l'ordre.

Je pestai sans grande conviction au fond de mon lit. Sans parler du fait de manquer les cours et de prendre du retard, je n'allais pas voir mes amis pendant plusieurs jours, connaissant mon père. Génial. Moi qui commençait juste à me lier de nouveau...

Je passai la journée au lit, essayant de lire dès que la fièvre me laissait un peu de répit, ou écoutant de la musique, les yeux fermés. Je finis par m'endormir et me réveillai en fin d'après-midi, un mal de crâne abominable martelant mes tempes. J'appelai ma mère, mais personne ne répondit. Il faut croire qu'elle était sortie... Je me levai tant bien que mal et me traînai jusqu'en bas des escaliers, enroulée dans ma couette, à la recherche de quelque chose pour faire baisser la fièvre.

On sonna à la porte. Je décidai de ne pas ouvrir. Je n'étais pas en état de recevoir qui que ce soit, et personne d'autre n'était là pour le faire à ma place. Mais la sonnette tinta de nouveau, avec insistance.

-Maxim? Je sais que tu es là. Je t'ai entendue.

Un instant, je crus à l'impossible. Serait-il revenu?

-Max, c'est Jasper.

Leurs voix se ressemblaient tant.

Je déverrouillai, ouvris la porte et allai me laisser tomber dans la banquette. Au diable les bonnes manières avec 40°C de fièvre. Jasper n'avait qu'à fermer derrière lui.

-Je t'apporte les cours du jour. Et aussi, je voulais voir comment tu allais.

-J'écoute mes globules blancs mener la guerre au virus. Mais c'est lui qui gagne. C'est contagieux tu sais, non pas que je ne veuille pas que tu sois là, au contraire, mais...

Je me tus, faute d'énergie pour continuer.

-Je ne tomberai pas malade.

Oh, s'il en était sûr, après tout.

-Comment c'était, le lycée?

-Bien.

Jasper n'était pas bavard. Mais ça m'allait. Nous restâmes assis tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Tu veux que je mette de la musique? s'enquit Jasper. Sauf si ça te dérange, bien sûr.

-Non, vas-y.

Un portière claqua dans la rue. Des clés s'escrimèrent dans la serrure avant que leur propriétaire ne comprît que la porte était déjà ouverte.

-Maxim, tu es debout?

Ma mère venait de rentrer à la maison, les bras chargés de sacs. Jasper se leva spontanément et alla à sa rencontre.

-Mme Buckley, je crois que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer. Je suis Jasper Hale, un des fils du Dr Cullen.

-Mais oui, bien sûr! Jasper. Tu tiens compagnie à Maxim?

-En fait, je lui apportais ses devoirs. Mais elle ne m'a pas l'air en état de les faire ce soir.

Je me retournai et leur tirai la langue à tous les deux.

-Maxim, reprit ma mère, tu devrais monter te reposer.

Je me levai en soupirant. En un clin d'œil, Jasper était derrière moi, prêt à me soutenir au moindre signe de défaillance. Le parfait gentleman.

-Ne marche pas sur ma traîne, le narguai-je.

-J'ai l'habitude des mariages.

Voilà qui était étonnant. Je sais qu'il avait quatre frères et sœurs, mais enfin, ils n'étaient qu'adolescents. Donc pas mariés. Alors... Et même si le docteur Cullen était marié, lui, ça ne faisait qu'un mariage...

La tête me tourna. Je m'appuyai au chambranle de la porte pour reprendre mon souffle et fermai les yeux. Je sentis le bras de Jasper se glisser sous le mien et m'entraîner vers mon lit. Je m'accrochai à lui et me laissai guider. Il me déposa sur mon lit et s'assit à côté de moi. Il fit mine de me lâcher, j'agrippai son pull.

-Jasper, serre-moi contre toi.

-Maxim...

Il se raidit, incertain de la façon de réagir.

-Tu es frais, soupirai-je.

C'était vrai. Je pouvais sentir sa peau glacée contre mes paumes, même à travers les épaisseurs de tissu. C'en était presque inhumain.

Il ne me lâcha pas ; resserra presque son étreinte. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux.

Le silence s'instaura dans la pièce. Je collai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Humai son parfum. Sentais son corps sous ses vêtements. Les souvenirs revinrent, et avec eux, de lourds sanglots. Toute la tristesse de l'abandon que je ressentais depuis le départ de Nathaniel resurgissait et me submergeai.

Et puis ce fut comme si un voile venait occulter toutes ces sensations pour me laisser calme et apaisée. Sans un mot, Jasper se leva, effleura mon front du bout des doigts, et quitta la pièce. Je laissai le sommeil m'emporter. Je dormais avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui.

Un bourdonnement à ma gauche me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je décrochai.

-Max?

-Alice.

-Je te dérange pas, au moins? s'inquiéta mon interlocutrice.

-Non, c'est bon.

Je n'allais pas non plus passer ma journée à dormir. Et parler à Alice me ferait du bien.

-Je n'en reviens pas que Jasper ait pris spontanément la décision de t'apporter tes cours, reprit celle-ci. Mais j'en suis très heureuse. Surprise, mais heureuse. C'est bien que lui et toi soyez amis.

-Alice, ralentis. C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous mêler au reste du lycée. Mais ce n'est pas un reproche, m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

-Je ne le prends pas mal. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ce matin? Attends, je te raconte...

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Je sautai le dîner. Quant à Alice, peut-être mangeait-on plus tard chez les Cullen. Si Jasper avait décidé de m'apporter les cours, Alice s'était mis en tête de me tenir au courant des derniers potins chaque soir par téléphone. Non pas qu'ils m'importaient réellement, mais si la présence de Jasper était tout à fait calme, la conversation d'Alice était distrayante et rafraîchissante, exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour lutter contre les 40° de fièvre.

-Je reviens au lycée demain, Jasper.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Même si je dois passer par la fenêtre pour échapper à mon père. Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée. Je veux pouvoir t'embêter à chaque heure de cours.

-Trop gentil...

Nous éclatâmes de rire. La transformation de Jasper état stupéfiante. Il était ouvert, souriant, riant volontiers. Pourtant, ça ne correspondait pas au schéma de l'adolescent qui finit par sortir de sa coquille. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose clochait avec cette famille.


	13. L'attaque

Et un nouveau chapitre! Merci une fois de plus à Aiedail-Choupette, ma beta, pour sa correction et ses conseils. N'hésitez pas à laisser en review les remarques qui vous viennent à l'esprit.

***

La grippe avait cloué Maxim au lit pendant une semaine. Et après autant de temps enfermée, la jeune fille n'aspirait plus qu'à sortir, à aller marcher quelque part, peu importait où, mais dehors!

Ses parents l'avaient laissée seule pour partir un mois en Europe avec son frère Caleb, afin de passer les vacances de Noël dans la partie européenne de la famille. Maxim avait refusé de les accompagner, ne voulant pas manquer plusieurs semaines de cours, et ses parents ne l'avaient autorisée à rester qu'avec l'assurance que les Cullen veilleraient sur elle.

Ce lundi matin, personne n'était là pour lui dire quoi faire, alors Maxim était partie tôt de chez elle, s'était garée sur le parking du lycée bien avant le reste de ses camarades, et elle était allée s'immerger dans le monde silencieux de la forêt. Un moment de solitude comme bien d'autres, devenus aussi essentiels que ceux passés avec Jasper. Ils étaient les seuls capables d'apaiser la rage née de son impuissance à retenir Nathaniel. La rage qu'elle éprouvait contre elle-même, mais aussi contre lui, son souvenir ravivé à chaque minute passée avec Jasper, par leurs visages si ressemblant.

Maxim marchait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, une écharpe enroulée plusieurs fois autour du cou pour lutter contre le froid qui avait saisi Forks, quand brusquement, un craquement de branche trop sonore pour être causé par un animal la fit se retourner. Elle n'était pas seule: une jeune femme d'une beauté surnaturelle venait à sa rencontre d'une démarche souple et féline, ses cheveux blonds roux longs jusqu'au bas du dos marquant ses pas par leur balancement.

-Oh, une jeune humaine qui se promène innocemment, lança-elle, secouant la tête d'une façon narquoise.

Elle ne cessait de se rapprocher, l'air sûr d'elle.

-Et tu sens comme Eux... Quelle chance pour moi et quelle malchance pour toi!

Maxim se figea. Elle n'avait jamais vu la femme qui se trouvait face à elle, pourtant elle sentait instinctivement qu'elle devait s'en éloigner. Seulement son visage lui était familier... Son maintien, son attitude, ses traits, tout en elle rappelait la famille Cullen. Oh oui, elle leur ressemblait: la même peau blanche, la même beauté irréelle. A un détail près. Ses iris étaient rouge sang.

La vampire s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Maxim. Et bondit. En un quart de seconde, son bras vint écraser le cou de la jeune fille, empêchant tout mouvement de sa part. Bestiale, implacable, elle approcha ses lèvres du cou de Maxim, le sourire aux lèvres, quand un grand bruit de branches brisées et de feuillage l'interrompit. Alors d'un cri exaspéré, elle projeta Maxim sur le sol avant de faire face à l'origine du vacarme.

Maxim ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Elle essaya de se relever, luttant contre les éclairs de douleur qui traversaient son crâne. Un loup plus grand qu'un homme venait de surgir. Et malgré le choc à la tête, Maxim était à peu près sûre que le loup était bien réel. Il grognait et s'efforçait de maintenir la femme aux cheveux roux à distance. Mais un loup de cette taille n'existait tout simplement pas. Plus rien n'avait de sens.

L'animal vint s'interposer entre Maxim, terrifiée et incapable de bouger, et la femme, d'une façon.. protectrice? Cette dernière recula, soudain beaucoup moins sûre de sa maîtrise de la situation. D'un coup de patte mais sans violence, le loup repoussa Maxim en arrière, puis fixa de nouveau son attention sur son ennemie naturelle. Il fallut ce geste pour faire enfin réagir Maxim qui s'enfuit en courant sans se retourner.

Ce lundi matin ressemblait à tous les autres : sortir de la voiture me plongeait dans un bain d'émotions. Amour et chagrins d'amour, irritabilité exacerbée par le manque de sommeil, appréhension à la pensée d'un devoir à venir... Je secouai la tête comme pour me débarrasser de tous ces sentiments familiers et sentis une toute petite main se glisser dans la mienne. Me concentrer sur Alice était la seule façon d'oublier le monde autour de nous. Et pas seulement en termes d'émotions. La faim aussi était insoutenable, et bien souvent la chasse n'y changeait rien. Présenter à un enfant des bonbons colorés qu'il adore et mettez-le au défi de ne pas y toucher. J'étais cet enfant. Ou plutôt ce fauve en quête de sa pitance.

Et puis Maxim avait surgi dans nos vies, petite humaine fragile. J'étais réticent quand je l'avais vue se rapprocher d'Alice. Ennuyé de voir Nathaniel s'enamourer d'elle. Mais au fil du temps elle affirma sa place parmi nous; qui étais-je pour la lui refuser?

Un jour, je découvris qu'à ses côtés, tout désir de sang s'évanouissait en moi. Elle m'avait rendu ma confiance en moi. A sa manière, elle m'avait apporté cet espoir d'arriver un jour à me contrôler, comme Alice m'avait redonné goût à l'existence.

Alice m'entraînait à sa suite au milieu des élèves, le visage rayonnant de joie. Elle avait aperçu Maxim au loin et se réjouissait de la revoir. La jeune fille était assise sur un muret, le regard au sol, les bras serrés autour d'elle comme pour s'empêcher de s'éparpiller. Elle jouait parfaitement la comédie quand il s'agissait de faire croire aux autres qu'elle allait bien, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien.

Au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de Maxim, une sensation dérangeante m'envahissait. C'était comme si toutes mes pensées s'assombrissaient alors que la peur s'emparait de mon esprit. Je tremblais. Alice m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua pour m'arrêter. Je secouai la tête pour la rassurer, mais je n'en étais pas moins choqué. Quelqu'un éprouvait une terreur comme j'en avais rarement ressenti. Et cette jeune personne était Maxim.

Je courus vers elle; un peu trop vite sans doute pour paraître naturel – heureusement, personne ne regardait- , Alice me suivit. Maxim ne releva pas la tête quand nous nous arrêtâmes près d'elle. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle nous avait vus.

-Maxim, murmura doucement Alice, que s'est-il passé?

Comme souvent, Alice alla droit au but. Edward avait la capacité de « lire » nos pensées, il était ainsi au courant de ce que chacun pensait à chaque instant. Je n'avais pas ce don, pas plus qu'Alice, mais un siècle d'existence apportait avec lui sagesse et expérience, et il nous était maintenant presque facile de déchiffrer les attitudes, à force de les avoir rencontrées. Et Maxim avait l'air si bouleversée qu'il était forcément arrivé quelque chose.

-Rien.

Elle frissonna, descendit du muret.

-Allons en cours.

Maxim partit devant sans vraiment se soucier de savoir si nous la suivions. Toute la journée, elle resta silencieuse. A aucun moment, elle nous parla de ce qui lui était arrivé. J'aurais bien demandé à Edward de se renseigner à sa manière, mais il aurait été malsain de forcer ses pensées, quand bien même dans le but de l'aider.

Les jours passaient, Maxim était de plus en plus sombre. Elle n'aurait pas dormi depuis dix jours qu'elle aurait paru plus en forme. Je l'interceptai un midi, avant d'aller au self. Quand elle nous vit nous arrêter, Alice hocha la tête pour me signifier qu'elle avait compris et continua son chemin, me laissant seul avec Maxim.

-Parle-nous. Parle-moi, au moins.

Bon sang, je pensais qu'elle s'ouvrirait à moi. Manifestement non. Je l'attrapai par le bras. Pour la faire réagir? Elle tenta de s'esquiver. Je saisis son menton, la forçai à me regarder. Je restai prudent, essayai de ne pas trop resserrer ma poigne. J'aurais pu la briser.

-Tu as vu, Jasper? On a les même cernes tous les deux.

Très drôle.

-Moi, je suis sérieux. Un truc ne va pas chez toi, depuis quelque temps. Depuis une semaine exactement.

-Lâche-moi.

Elle s'était totalement fermée. Appuyée contre le mur, elle attentait juste que je lui fiche la paix. Elle avait gagné. Je la laissai. J'allais parler à Edward.

Nous étions de retour en cours, en mathématiques en fait. Edward ne m'avait pas vraiment aidé, puisqu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer les pensées de Maxim, comme il le faisait avec les nôtres, dans un souci de respect.

Bref, je n'étais pas plus avancé. Et en cours, pas moyen de poser plus de questions à Maxim. M. Varner nous avait demandé d'avancer nos exercices, ce que nous faisions dans le calme. Parfois, une main se levait pour demander un conseil. Mais Maxim et moi préférions avancer seuls, dans notre coin au fond de la classe. Elle, d'ordinaire si calme et qui se contentait souvent de mon assentiment silencieux comme confirmation qu'elle était sur la bonne piste, semblait bien agitée depuis une dizaine de minutes. Son malaise ne cessait de croître. Elle se tenait la tête, comme Alice quand elle avait la migraine et s'agitait sur sa chaise à côté de moi. Soudain, elle leva la main et appela le professeur.

-Monsieur? Je ne me sens pas bien, pourrais-je aller à l'infirmerie?

L'interpellé l'autorisa à sortir.

-Puis-je l'accompagner, monsieur?

M. Varner se tourna vers moi, surpris. Je me souciais rarement de ce qui arrivait à mes camarades, mais Maxim était devenue une amie très proche. Elle se remettait juste de la grippe, il aurait pu s'agir d'une rechute, et puis il y avait son comportement étrange ces derniers temps... Mais ce que je ressentais venant d'elle n'était pas... naturel. Je me levai donc à sa suite et la suivit dans le couloir.

Au lieu de se diriger vers l'infirmerie, elle sortit par la première porte et alla s'asseoir dehors. Nous étions en plein hiver, presque en vacances, l'air était froid et nos deux souffles formaient des nuages de vapeur. Je la rejoignis mais restai debout. J'avais rarement été dans ce genre de situation, seul avec une humaine. Elle me paraissait très fragile, ainsi assise à mes pieds. Mais je ne pouvais rien lui faire. Contrairement à bien des fois avec bien d'autres personnes, je m'en sentais incapable.

-Maxim?

-Jasper.

-Comment te sens-tu? lui demandai-je.

-J'ai chaud, même ici, mais je ne me sens pas malade. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Elle avait choisit d'être honnête, cette fois. Elle se pencha en avant, la tête reposant sur les genoux. Ses cheveux, qu'elles portaient presque aussi courts que Nathaniel ou moi, s'écartèrent et révélèrent une marque en demi-lune à la naissance de son épaule.

-Maxim, c'est quoi cette marque?

Elle releva la tête, son visage marquant l'incompréhension.

-Quelle marque?

-Sur ton épaule.

-Je ne sais pas...

***

Review ^^ ??


	14. La transformation

Un nouveau chapitre! Vous n'y croyiez plus, n'est ce pas? ^^ Eh bien il est là! Et merci à ma beta Aiedail Choupette pour ses corrections et ses conseils avisés. Et merci à celles qui me laissent des reviews; continuez, surtout.

Rappel: Maxim croise la route de Victoria. Si elle pense s'en sortir avec une grosse frayeur, Jasper découvre au bout d'une semaine que la jeune fille porte une marque qu'il reconnaît bien. De plus, Maxim commence à se sentir mal, comme si elle brûlait de l'intérieur...

***

Si elle paraissait confuse, je savais exactement de quel genre de marque il s'agissait. Mon corps en était couvert. Une marque de morsure...

-Je t'emmène voir Carlisle. Suis-moi. Je lui tendis ma main pour l'aider à se lever.

-Pas à l'hôpital, Jasper.

-Il est à la maison. Tu peux marcher?

Maxim hocha la tête. Je la pris par la taille et l'aidai à avancer. L'état de Maxim ne semblait pas vraiment s'aggraver, ce qui était étrange. J'aurais pu la ramener en courant à la maison, mais même compte tenu de notre vitesse légendaire, un trajet en voiture serait plus confortable. Et pour cela il me fallait les clés d'Edward.

Heureusement, la classe de biologie de mon frère n'était pas loin. Je pris mon ton le plus poli possible et frappai à la porte. Le professeur ouvrit.

-Monsieur, je suis désolé de perturber votre cours. Il faudrait que j'emprunte à mon frère les clés de sa voiture.

Edward se leva et sortit dans le couloir, en s'excusant auprès de son professeur avant que celui-ci pût intervenir. Il me tendit son trousseau, m'interrogeant du regard sur ce qui m'amenait ici.

_ « Maxim doit voir Carlisle. Elle a une marque de morsure. »_

Le recours à la parole n'était pas utile avec Edward. Et si parfois sa faculté était dérangeante, il n'y avait rien de tel pour transmettre des informations instantanément.

Il se tourna vers Maxim:

-Tu te rappelles t'être blessée à cet endroit?

-Pas vraiment.

-Essaie de te souvenir.

Maxim appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

_La forêt. Une balade avant le lycée, appareil photo en main. Cette femme qui l'attaque. Un choc violent contre l'arbre. Les mains exsangues écartant les cheveux bruns ondulés de Maxim, ses dents à la base de son cou._

Le regard d'Edward se fit soucieux.

-Que ressens-tu exactement, Maxim? l'interrogea-t-il.

-J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur...

L'attitude de mon frère et cette dernière phrase confirmèrent mes doutes. Maxim frissonna et serra les mâchoires.

_ « Elle a été mordue, n'est ce pas? »_

Edward hocha la tête silencieux, avant de hocher la tête et de regagner sa classe.

Je précédai Maxim jusqu'à la voiture. Sans un mot, elle s'assit et je m'installai au volant. Je laissai mes pensées vaquer. La vitesse nous était naturelle, conduire de nous demandait aucun effort, pas même celui d'être concentré sur la route. J'entendis la tête de Maxim heurter quelque chose avec un bruit sourd. Je me retournai vivement, peut-être un peu trop vite pour prétendre être humain. Elle venait seulement de coller son front contre la vitre en quête d'un peu de fraîcheur.

-Jasper, tu roules à cent soixante dix kilomètres-heures.

-Et toi tu manques de t'évanouir à chaque minute.

Avant même que je coupe le moteur, mon père était sorti de la maison. Je fis le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir à Maxim. Elle me paraissait exténuée, à bout de forces. Ses sentiments n'étaient plus que peur et incompréhension. Carlisle et moi l'accompagnâmes dans la maison.

-Que se passe-t-il, Jasper? me demanda Esmé dès que Maxim fut assise sur la banquette, Carlisle penché sur elle.

-Elle a une trace de morsure.

Je me tus. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

-Maxim, tes parents sont partis en Europe, il me semble?

-En France. Est-ce que c'est de nouveau la grippe? s'enquit Maxim.

-Crois-moi, j'aimerais que ça ne soit que ça, soupira Carlisle.

Celui-ci se releva et vint nous retrouver, Esmé et moi.

-Jasper, peux-tu me dire ce que s'est passé?

-Franchement, Carlisle, je n'en sais rien. Je suppose qu'elle a été mordue. Mais sûrement pas aujourd'hui. Tout ça n'a aucun sens.

Nous restâmes tous silencieux un moment, puis Esmé s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Maxim. Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward et Alice passaient le seuil de la maison. Rosalie et Emmett, alertés par l'agitation, finirent eux-aussi par nous rejoindre.

Alice se faufila à mes côtés et prit ma main entre les siennes, l'air anxieux.

-Carlisle? appela soudain Esmé.

Nous nous précipitâmes tous autour de Maxim.

-Elle s'est évanouie, constata Edward. Si elle se transforme, on ne pourra pas lui cacher la vérité bien longtemps.

-Quelle clairvoyance, éclatai-je! Elle a compris depuis longtemps! Elle sait que nous sommes différents! Je m'écartai, j'avais trop peur de réagir violemment et de le regretter ensuite. -Quelle est la probabilité pour que cinq enfants adoptifs aient la même couleur d'yeux que leurs parents, hein? repris-je, tout aussi véhément. Nous sommes fascinants, mais personne n'ose nous approcher. Nous avons réponse à tout! Elle a remarqué qu'Alice peut prévoir avec exactitude ce qui va arriver, qu'Edward en sait toujours plus long que les autres!

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète pour le moment, intervint Carlisle d'un ton ferme mais posé qui calma tout le monde. Je se sais pas si son coeur tiendra, et il est trop tard pour lui injecter plus de poison, la transformation semble trop avancée pour que ça change quoi que ce soit.

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, Maxim se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable dans les bras d'Esmé. Lentement, sa peau devenait de plus en plus pâle. Un humain ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué, mais nos yeux distinguaient bien mieux les nuances. De même, les battements de son coeur ralentissaient tout doucement. Nous étions tous debout autour du sofa. La transformation si subite et à la fois si lente de Maxim nous avaient tous sonnés.

Et puis plus rien. Aucun son. Chacun de nous retenait son souffle, et le coeur de Maxim s'était arrêté. Les secondes qui passaient ne faisaient qu'augmenter l'angoisse ambiante. Et j'étais bien trop contrarié pour y remédier.

Et puis soudain, une inspiration infime vient troubler le silence.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que Bella ne sera pas la première à devenir un vampire après tout, constata Rosalie avant de quitter la pièce, l'air blasé.

Au même moment, Maxim ouvrit les yeux. L'air de rien, chacun d'entre nous adopta une position défensive. Les nouveaux-nés étaient du genre incontrôlable, j'en savais quelque chose. Et comme pour nous en donner la preuve, Bella passa le seuil de la porte. Instinctivement, Edward se précipita pour se placer entre Maxim et elle. Ce qui ne fut d'aucune utilité, parce que tout ce qui fit Maxim fut de s'asseoir. Néanmoins, deux précautions valant mieux qu'une, Alice se détacha de moi pour entraîner Bella vers l'étage.

Carlisle se tourna vers Maxim. Elle l'intriguait, c'était manifeste.

-Dis-moi, Maxim, que ressens-tu?

Celle-ci prit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Je me suis évanouie, c'est ça? Je ne savais pas que ça faisait cet effet. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir le monde autour de moi. Mais je me sens bien, plutôt en forme en fait.

Edward se rapprocha de moi.

-C'est étrange, murmura-t-il. Je pensais qu'elle se précipiterait dans ma chambre pour attaquer Bella.

_-Je sais. Il faut essayer quelque chose._

-Rien qui implique Bella, si tu veux bien.

-Essayer quoi? releva Maxim.

Je me tournai vers elle.

-Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire?

-Oui.

-C'est tout à fait surprenant, intervint Carlisle. Parce que Jasper ne l'a pas dit à voix haute. Il se tut un instant, puis reprit. Accepterais-tu de venir faire un tour avec moi, Maxim?

-Bien sûr.

Celle-ci se leva et suivit docilement Carlisle, et tous deux s'éloignèrent en direction de la porte d'entrée. Pas une seule fois la nouvelle nature de Maxim n'avait transparu dans son attitude, au delà de la grâce propre à notre espèce qui était désormais la sienne.

--

Maxim POV

A vrai dire, je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire que de suivre le père de Jasper, et j'avais besoin d'explications. Me prenant par les épaules, Carlisle m'entraîna vers l'arrière de la maison, où était garée sa Mercedes. Autour de moi, le monde avait pris une autre dimension. Les couleurs étaient plus éclatantes, les formes plus précises et les sons plus définis.

Dans la voiture, pendant que Carlisle prenait manifestement la direction de Forks, je baissai le pare-soleil pour m'observer dans le miroir. Non pas par coquetterie (pas devant Carlisle!), mais avec l'intuition que quelque chose clochait chez moi. Et en effet...

Mes traits s'était affinés et mes pommettes saillaient plus qu'avant. Et mes yeux... d'un rouge profond, ils se détachaient nettement de ma peau pâle et translucide. J'avais dû mal à me reconnaître et je dus porter une main à ma joue pour me convaincre que je n'étais pas en train de regarder une passagère inconnue montée derrière moi sans que je m'en fusse aperçu. Affolée intérieurement, mais maître de mes réactions, je me retournai vers Carlisle. celui-ci me fit signe de me taire et d'attendre, pendant qu'il garait la voiture sur le bas côté à l'entrée de la ville.

-Maxim. Nous te devons des explications, et sois sûre que nous répondrons à toutes tes questions. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que je m'assure de quelque chose. Je te prie de me faire confiance.

Je n'avais plus qu'à m'en remettre à son jugement, ainsi je restai silencieuse. Sa voix, bien que pleine de sagesse, était teintée de méfiance, comme si soudain j'étais devenue dangereuse pour lui, pour eux tous. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il m'avait éloignée? Les pensées fusaient dans ma tête sans que je puisse les arrêter.

-Que ressens-tu? reprit Carlisle d'une voix douce.

-Honnêtement. Rien et un milliard de choses à la fois. Je me tus. Que répondre? Comment résumer toutes les sensations qui m'assaillaient en une phrase?

-Pas de colère? Pas d'excitation d'aucune sorte? Pas même la faim?

Je haussai un sourcil. Soudain Carlisle tourna la tête vers une des maisons qui bordaient la rue. Quelqu'un allait sortir, et manifestement c'était le moment qu'il attendait depuis tout à l'heure. Satisfait de voir apparaître une ombre dans l'embrasure de la porte, il s'attacha de nouveau à mes réactions.

J'observai Angela sortir de chez elle, en pleine conversation téléphonique avec Ben. A côté de moi, Carlisle se redressa sur son siège, tendu. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il attendait avec tant d'intérêt. Au bout d'un moment, je perdis ma patience et me tassai au fond de mon siège, croisant les bras. Angela avait disparu au bout de la rue. La nuit tombait. Manifestement, il n'allait rien arriver du tout, et le nombre de mes interrogations n'avait pas diminué, au contraire.

-Viens, sortons de la voiture, Maxim.

-Carlisle, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'aller marcher en forêt en baskets de toile et sans manteau.

-Crois-moi, tu ne crains rien.

Carlisle s'enfonça entre les arbres, marchant d'un bon pas. Si je voulais éviter de rentrer à pied, je n'avais plus qu'à le suivre. Soudain, il disparut devant moi. J'accélérai le pas, en vain. J'étais seule, entourée d'ombre. J'inspirai un bon coup, et m'immobilisai. Au loin, je perçus des pas précipités, un glapissement suivi d'un craquement funeste, et une voix prononçant mon nom.

-Carlisle?

-Viens par ici, Maxim. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

J'avançai à tâtons en direction de Carlisle. Quand je me trouvai face à lui, celui-ci s'effaça en silence. Au sol gisait un animal, la nuque brisée, la gorge déchirée.

-Carlisle, qu'avez-vous fait?

J'étais choquée. Lui d'habitude si poli, toujours droit, élégant, et là, les lèvres rougies par le sang d'un animal...

-C'est ce que tu es, Maxim.

-Quoi? Une créature assoiffée, violente et sanguinaire? Sûrement pas!

-Tu devrais l'être, en tout cas. Je ne me l'explique pas.

Son visage se ferma. Mais qu'étais-je devenue, donc? Une foutue expérience, une curiosité?

-Qu'entends-tu, Maxim?

-Pas le coeur de cette pauvre bête en tout cas.

-Ni le tien, souffla doucement Carlisle. Tu es devenue l'une des nôtres.

****

Qu'en pensez-vous? - Review ^^


End file.
